By The Book
by crackedconcrete
Summary: After a messy break-up with Robin Locksley - her so called True Love - Regina Mills throws all her mind, body and soul into her job as Senior Librarian at the Boston State Library. One afternoon, she meets an imaginative young boy by the name of Henry, who she doesn't realise is the son of her best friend's elusive adopted sister, Emma Swan / AU SWANQUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: hello once again! if you know me from bad teachers, WHAT'S UP WHO'S READY FOR ANOTHER FUNTASTIC ADVENTURE FEATURING REGINA MILLS AND EMMA SWAN?  
if this is your first time dealing with me, *evil cackle* welcome, welcome!  
okay, shitty intro; let's cut to the chase.  
this is an AU REGINA-CENTRIC FIC ending in SWANQUEEN, if that doesn't float your boat, than you're more than welcome to exit out :D  
WARNING: CONTAINS BRIEF OUTLAW QUEEN, but don't fret; any notion will be annihilated by AT LEAST chapter four (not that i hate it that ship, but ya know...)  
also, stating this JUST IN CASE, i am AUSTRALIAN and i have ZERO KNOWLEDGE of boston and it's library or anything for that matter.  
okay! on with the show xx

SQSQSQ

Regina Mills was certain that the love of her life would explode into her world like a hurricane; a force like no other that'd send her reeling over the edge, dropping her into the dangerous abyss of love. Oh how she wanted that. Oh how she prayed for that when a ruggedly handsome man who smelt a little too much like forest, waltzed into the Library of Boston like he owned the place. She hoped that the fluttering in her chest was a good sign of something good. He was everything that she didn't know, or hell, didn't want.

"But's that's love," Tina had stated with a quick swig from a coffee that had far too many shots of hazelnut liquor to even be considered coffee, "it'll hit you when you least expect it,"

"But it doesn't _feel_ like love," Regina whined, staring down at the croissant that was slowly cooling in the soft zephyr that caressed the librarian's cheek.

"It is," the blonde New Zealander declared, "you just don't know it yet,"

"He's a tree logger Tee, a tree logger. Mother said she wanted me to marry a respectable young man in the business industry,"

Tina rolled her eyes. Regina was a stickler for following the demands of her deceased mother; a nice case of guilt.

"Cora's gone Regina; you have free reign over your own life," Tina rubbed soothing circles on the brunette's hand, "if he feels right, go for it,"

Regina considered in that moment whether or not to follow her best friend's advice; she was an apparent 'relationship extraordinaire' after all. But then again, her marriage to Peter was in shambles; so she could even be wrong. Regina's gut said no but her heart said yes and her brain was screaming to leave him alone and go back to what she knew; stocking bookshelves and computing. Regina's gut instinct got her in trouble a lot as a youth, so that was out. And she had lost her heart eons ago to Daniel, the stable boy who worked at her riding school during her late teens. All that was left was her brain; something that was filled to the brim with knowledge that'd make a scholar's brain swim; something that she could rely on even when everything else was muddled. So Regina plastered on her best and most convincing smile and dipped her head slightly to the determined blonde in front of her,

"I… okay, _fine_ ,"

Tina put the pale blue ceramic cup down on its matching saucer and squeezed her best friend's hand, "you're doing the right thing,"

SQSQSQ

That was six years ago and Regina's heart was still a firm believer in True Love. She thought that after Daniel, Robin would be a breeze to be infatuated with. He was easy. He was safe and provided a stable income and a beautiful Victorian house just outside of Boston city. Her heart never flipped flopped whenever she laid eyes on him, she never asked herself how she was so lucky to find him. They existed in companionable silence; their intimate life ceasing six months into whatever they called this sort of relationship.

Once again, the notion that love was an abyss she was willing to fling herself into, crawled back into her mind. It sat there, festering into something that she was not happy to admit to anytime soon.

Maybe, just maybe, Robin Locksley was not the One. Maybe, God forbid, there was someone else for her. Because the brunette was so sure that this was not how a loving relationship should work. But every so often, she'd shake her head and remind herself that she was a woman of logic and numbers and she had no room for Fairy Tale Love. Robin was good, Robin was kind, and most importantly, Robin was safe.

Months passed and Regina continued to work under the harsh director's glare, prepping the magnificent library for the onslaught of university students that would be filling its halls. Often when she worked alone, her brown eyes scanning the lengths of the bookshelves, the idea of breaking it off with Robin bounced around in her skull. She'd then berate herself; usually with a thick leather bound book in her slim fingers that'd she'd squeeze so hard, it'd leave tiny half-moons in its supple skin.

"Robin is safe,"

Regina craned her neck back to stare up to the top shelf where the autobiography of Jane Fonda was meant to be placed.

"Robin is good," she whispered as she unhooked the small collapsible step ladder from the side of her book trolley and opened it up.

"Robin, Robin,"

Regina climbed the few steps up, thankful she had chosen to wear navy slacks to work, and wiggled the book into its home. She wouldn't - no she _couldn't_ \- think about the possibility of someone else. That was not what Cora wanted. Cora wanted her happy and successful. Regina was successful, but Lord knows she wasn't happy. She even felt guilty offering the cute students a little wink when they checked books out at her station. Christ she was thirty six and already unhappy with her life.

"Regina?"

"Mm?" the librarian looked down and spotted her best friend staring up at her, "oh hello Tee,"

The now-brunette lifted a takeaway cup of coffee to Regina, "coffee?"

"Always,"

Regina stepped down, folded up the ladder and pushed the book laden trolley out of the way. She accepted the beverage with gratitude and took a sip, "Granny's?"

"The one and only," Tina beamed as they disappeared out one of the many side doors of the Boston Library and sat down on a bench just outside the building.

SQSQSQ

Curling brown leaves skidded across the ground as Tina pulled out a box of cigarettes. Regina scowled at them, knowing exactly why she started in the first place. Just weeks after Tina had told Regina that Robin was 'the right thing to do'; her husband Peter had divorced her, leaving her for a man he met while on a business trip. She was in tears for months afterwards and found that only a cocktail of cigarettes and Bourbon could keep her going. Regina had suggested a vacation of sorts, just to help ease her mind, and Tina took the idea with gusto. No less than a week after that discussion, Tina left Regina in Boston to do a whirlwind tour through Europe that lasted a good nine months.

"So… I ran into Peter," Tina started as Regina slid off her glasses and cleaned them with the hem of her white blouse.

"Oh?" Regina sounded surprised; last she heard the man had disappeared up into the northern reaches of Maine, or Neverland as Tina regularly called it.

"Yeah, exactly; _oh_ ," Tina grumbled as she lit the cigarette, "had his little boy toy in tow too,"

"Oh," Regina frowned as Tina took a deep drag; breathing in air sharply through clenched teeth.

"Said he liked my new hair,"

"Is that… _good_?" Regina watched a woman on a bright green bicycle zoom past. Tina shrugged,

"I don't know; I just couldn't get Mr Neverland out my head; he looked like some goddamn Lost Boy… I think Peter said he's name was Felix or something," Tina chuckled, " _whatever_ ,"

Regina chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out some way to console the woman but Tina just shrugged happily and continued to smoke, "anyway, enough of me, what about you?"

Regina was not up for admitting that she was not in love with the man her best friend had somewhat assigned her too and was looking for something else – anything else – from someone new. Just as Regina opened her mouth to reply with a nonchalant 'nothing really', Tina slapped Regina on the side of the thigh,

"Wait, I totally forgot to tell you; my sisters are coming down at some point,"

Regina closed her mouth and thanked that the conversation went back to Tina, "your sisters? _Why_?"

"Both are sick of being in a small town; Kathryn's already got a place on the other side of town and well, Emma… who really knows with her,"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to remember the elusive sisters of Tina Midas. She had never met Kathryn, but she had briefly met the other; just a quick wave and a few hellos whenever they happened to be passing by back in their hometown of StoryBrooke.

"Isn't Emma a police officer?" Regina remembered briefly a shiny badge and a hideous khaki coloured uniform. She smiled at the memory of Tina's adopted sister. It was short memory but she remembers a drive in the young blonde that fitted in perfectly with the Midas family.

"A sheriff," Kathryn corrected, "close enough,"

"And she wants to move here?" Regina took a sip from her coffee,

"Yeah, following in her older sister's footsteps," Tina huffed on her nails and shined them on her green coat, "what can I say; I'm influential,"

The librarian rolled her eyes, "yes, yes, the perfect middle child,"

"By a week; Emma practically hates it when I rub it in," Tina smirked. Regina watched Tina finish off the last of her cigarette,

"What about Kathryn?"

Tina let out a bark of laughter, "Surprise, surprise; her marriage's a mess and she wants out,"

"Right," Regina frowned at the passing cars. It was like the Midas family had a talent for ruining their own marriages, but Regina was not going to be sharing that snippet of information any time soon.

Tina took a deep breath and exhaled her words out, "soon we'll all be happy-happy joy-joy in Boston,"

"Sounds… delightful," Regina smirked as she checked her watch, "I'm sorry, but I have to get back,"

Tina sighed, "Who knew books would cut short our time together," she shook her head as they stood up.

"University starts again in three months; I have to make sure it's perfect,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever bookworm, go back to your little habitat," Tina leaned forward and gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll text you,"

And with that, the two brunettes split, one hailing a cab and the other disappearing back into the Library.

SQSQSQ 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: glad the majority of all you fabulous readers liked how this story begun! just a quick mention; we won't be seeing Emma for a few chapters but we will be meeting a familiar face very soon.  
this chapter isn't very nice towards Robin so if you like him... sorry (I've actually met Sean Maguire and he's actually really nice but that fact doesn't stop me from ruining Robin Hood this chapter).  
please read and review! I really want to know what you all really think about it and reviews are like crack, i swear.  
enjoy! x

SQSQSQ

"How was work?"

Regina paused; her fork halfway between her opened mouth and the china plate in front of her laden with vegetables and a slab of medium rare steak. Robin stared at her from across the mahogany dinner table, a small smile on his lips. Regina blinked owlishly. Robin never asked questions about… well, anything, and it confused the rather intelligent woman.

"Excuse me?"

"Work; how was it?" Robin wedged a large slice of pumpkin in between his teeth and chewed as Regina tried to figure out the angle in which her partner was coming from.

"Busy,"

" _Busy_?"

"Yes; busy," Regina smiled as Robin let out a laugh,

"How on Earth is a library _busy_?"

"You do realise I work at the University Library of Boston right?" Regina asked sceptically as she took a sip of red wine from her glass. Regina was thankful that she had taught Robin the basics of wine; red was for red meat, white was for fish and poultry. Clearly he was trying to impress her this evening with his wonderful selection; even though she made dinner.

"Yes of course, but… it's a library,"

Regina shook her head at his stupidity and continued to slice up her steak into bite size portions. The whole situation was so domestic; him asking how his day was and she returning the question. It was so… regular. It frustrated her to no end. Robin obviously noticed Regina's reluctance and cleared his throat, "dinner's good,"

"Always is," Regina snapped as she stared down at her plate; piercing a bit of meat with a chunk of cauliflower.

Regina was sure in this moment that she could no longer do this. She could no longer play happy couple with Robin, pretending everything was okay and blatantly ignoring the lipstick marks left on his scruffy neck every time he came home from an apparent late shift. Ever since her chat with Tina this afternoon, the cogs inside Regina's mind had been turning. She wanted something new; no, needed something new.

"You alright honey?"

Robin's voice cut through her mental chatter. Sometimes it was so easy; sometimes he could cut through her banter like a hot knife through butter, but now it was like a pick axe chipping away at a wall of stone. He wouldn't faze her, he couldn't change her mind. If he was allowed to cheat so was she. If he was allowed happiness with someone else, so was she.

"No, I am not," Regina dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin, "please excuse me… leave the dishes, I will do them," And with that, Regina Mills left the table and Robin baffled.

SQSQSQ

After a good hour and a bit of some serious mental chiding, Regina exited the bedroom and descended the stairs into the kitchen. As promised, Robin left the dishes to her. Most nights she would bark at him to do it but this evening she needed something to do, something to destroy, which meant her poor plates would be at the receiving end of her anger-induced scrubbing. She knew Robin was in the lounge room; spread out on the leather couch, watching a game of football blaring a little too loudly from the flat screen.

Huffing, Regina placed the plug into the sink and turned on the hot water.

Regina had always been a strong woman who didn't need a man (Tina had put it slightly more crassly with a bit of an accent and clicking of fingers in a Z formation) and yet she was so conflicted about this. Somehow in a matter of hours, she had gone from feeling weirdly affectionate towards to Robin to hoping he'd fall face first on a cactus.

She squirted a good amount of lemon washing liquid into the frothy water and considered her options; stay and be unhappy with an unfaithful Robin or throw herself out there.

But 'out there' was scary. There was a lot of 'out there'. After the heartbreaking death of her first love Daniel, Regina was cringing at the idea. But she remembered the poster tacked to the wall of the Library that stated something along the lines of 'chose the scariest option because it'll be more fulfilling' or some crap. Regina laughed as she turned off the water. Maybe risking her comfort zone for whatever Destiny or God or Magic had in store would be her 'scary option'.

She turned to the stacked dishes and started scrapping the food off into the bin. She watched the bone of Robin's steak slide off the plate and into the bin with a thud.

But staying with Robin would kill her; the constant reappearance of lipstick marks on the collar of his shirts was proof. She didn't want to sit there idly as Robin went off gallivanting with other women. But she also didn't want to leave the comfort she had known for the past six years. It was all so cliché. Of course he cheats but she'd be damned if she brought it up right now. It would all fall together so perfectly that it frightened Regina. She'd chastise him just as the urge to end it cropped up? No. Regina shook her head. It couldn't be that easy. Hell, it shouldn't be that evil. It was some sort of magic.

" _Fairy dus_ t," Regina mused as she scrubbed at the plates, "that's it,"

SQSQSQ

Once upon a time, Regina used to revel in the slight forest scent that constantly clung to Robin, but now it stuck; it was like the cigarette smoke of nature. So the moment she smelt it, she cringed.

"Hey," Robin rested a hand on Regina's bicep and the brunette almost blanched. That hand had been on other women doing God only knows what.

"Hello,"

"I'm having some bourbon, do you want some?" Regina heard the clink of glass on glass as Robin poured some liquor into a highball glass.

"On ice if you don't mind dear,"

Robin followed his partner's instructions; popping three ice cubes into another highball before splashing the expensive bourbon into the glass. As Regina dried the last of the dishes, Robin slid the glass beside her. She folded the drying towel in half and hooked it over the handle of the oven. Grabbing the glass, she threw back her head and downed the amber liquid like a shot; the cubes clicking against her pearly white teeth.

Robin blinked at his partner's bizarre behaviour, "Another,"

He did what was ordered and Regina once again threw her head back.

"You okay?" he asked, one eyebrow raised as Regina sucked in a shallow breath through clenched teeth as the alcohol coursed through her body,

"Another… and no I am not,"

"I don't think alcohol is going to solve this,"

And that's when Regina snapped, "of course it's fucking not but you know what? It helps," she turned to the half full bottle of bourbon sitting on the bench and poured another.

Down it went.

"Talk to me," Robin pleaded, his hand resting on her shoulder,

"Fuck off," Regina growled as she emptied the ice cubes into the sink and rested herself against the edge of the bench top, her mind swirling.

Robin frowned. Regina laughed mirthlessly at his expression,

"Oh look at you go Robin; look at your little brain try to figure out why I am angry,"

"That's not very nice Regina,"

"I'm not a very nice person Robin," Regina sassed as she filled her glass once again; tomorrow's hangover damned. She eyed the man's scruffy neck. She knew very damn well why he kept his beard; etched across the skin were faint marks left by other women. Hickeys, unwashed lipstick stains, Regina didn't know nor care.

Robin noticed her preoccupation and his face fell, "oh,"

"Yes; _oh_ ," Regina sneered, "you lying, cheating piece of shit,"

"Regina, listen, I can explain…"

The librarian blinked, "oh please, do tell me; did they all just trip and fall on your dick? Which I might add, is not as big as you definitely insinuated it to be."

Robin opened his mouth to retaliate, and closed it shut as Regina downed the bourbon once again.

"I get more fucking pleasure out of my dildo than you. How does that make you feel huh?" Regina stepped closer, her breath tinged with liquor, "being replaced by a vibrating phallic device bought off of EBay for twenty dollars,"

"Actually, I'm…" Regina watched him struggle for words; the fire and anger that once burned in his eyes smoulder down to nothing, "relieved,"

Regina lashed out, grabbing fistfuls of his flannel shirt and shaking, "what the fuck did you say?"

"Regina, I'm relieved,"

"How… why… _what_ ," Regina stumbled backwards slightly, her head swimming both from too much alcohol and Robin's confession.

"I've wanted to break this off for months now and well…"

"Wait," suddenly the dragon was back and Robin was visibly frightened as Regina's nostrils flared, "you're breaking up with me?"

"Isn't that obvious? Regina, I left marks visible on my neck, hoping you'd be the bigger man and finish this,"

Regina stood, eyebrows touching her hair line, staring, "you're a piece of work you know that right? You waited for me to notice the marks other women left on you, on purpose? Far out, you're stupider than you look,"

Robin cleared his throat and scratched at his chin, "it's not a tonne of women, just one,"

"Oh, great, fabulous, just what I want to hear," Regina threw her hands up in frustration, and then planted them firmly on her hips, "do I know her?"

He avoided eye contact, "yeah,"

"If you say it's fucking Tina, I will rip out your fucking larynx and shove it so far up your arse, you'll be speaking bullshit for the rest of your god damn life… oh wait," Regina rested her forefinger on her bottom lip in mock thought, bunched her fingers up into a fist and punched Robin right in the nose, "you already do,"

Blood spurted out of Robin's nose like a red waterfall.

"Ow shit Regina! God it's not Tina," Robin covered his nose and shuffled backwards til he hit the stainless steel fridge behind him.

"Who the fuck is it then," Regina bellowed,

"Marian!" Robin admitted. He snatched the tea towel from the oven and jammed it under his nose as Regina froze.

" _Marian_? You're fucking Marian… _again_?"

"Yeah,"

Regina let out a single bark of laughter, "yes, you are indeed, fucking stupider than you look,"

"I'm sorry Regina, honestly I…"

"Shut up Robin," Regina unscrewed the cap off the bourbon and drank heavily from the bottle, "just shut the fuck up,"

The silence was palpable as Robin dabbed at his nose and Regina mulled over everything that just happened,

"Regina..."

" _Shut up_ ,"

"Believe me when I say this, I loved you,"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking liar," before she could think it through, the glass bottle was launched across the room. It shattered loudly against the cream wall of the dining room, "just shut up; I'm done. I'm done with you, I'm done with the lies and I'm so fucking done with… all of this,"

Regina lowered her head as the alcohol hit her hard once again. She stumbled over to Robin who visibly flinched as she neared. She lifted a hand up like she was about to slap him but instead she dropped it onto his shoulder and patted twice,

"Good chat,"


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: okay, to the Guest user who was concerned about Regina's unprovoked violent attack on Robin, hopefully this chapter will clear things up a little bit! (thank you for the honesty because I genuinely thought that comment through. the whole idea of Regina punching Robin came from season one when short-tempered Regina punched Emma out in front of the Mills Crypt... I figured that would work here too).  
I do realise that this is off to a slow start but let's be real here peeps; all the best swanqueen fics are slow burn... aren't they? ;)  
Enjoy! x  
(I do have tumblr, but I'm constantly changing my URL around. if you're a friend from Bad Teachers, my URL used to be ant1ers, but you can now find me at pinetrees-andmountains-please. chances are, I will be changing it AGAIN idk when.

SQSQSQ

Regina usually had an uncanny sense when it came to the whereabouts of Tina Midas, particularly if the woman was standing outside her office banging her fist on the thick wooden door. The librarian was grateful she had a white credit card looking security device attached to a belt loop in her grey pencil skirt; with a quick flourish on the thing, the door would beep and open up, and only allow her in. She was especially grateful for the fact it didn't let in pissed off best friends who were demanding why she hadn't replied to their onslaught of passive-aggressive texts.  
Regina smiled at herself as she went about stamping files and signing her name under each imprint.

"Regina, open this door!"

Regina continued to hum as if the only sound she could hear was the soothing noise of her Fountain pen scratching against the paper. Tina jiggled the door handle but to no avail; the brass doorknob staying firmly in its place thanks to the Library's security cards.

"Regina Marie Mills open this damn door or so help me God,"

As the librarian leaned over her desk to switch on the small grey portable radio she had beside her lamp – in attempts to drown out Tina and her thumping – she heard the sound of a key card being swiped against the lock.

"No," Regina grunted, glaring at the heavy door as it swung open against the thick carpet. The opening door revealed the two people Regina would rather not deal with right now; a towering Director Gold using one hand to lean his weight against his gnarled wooden cane, and the other holding a security card just like Regina's. Beside him a rather tiny Tina Midas stood with her hands planted on her hips.

"Cheers Uncle Gold," Tina stormed into Regina office as the old man gave the other librarian strained smile.

"No worries dearie let me know if I can do anything else,"

Regina glowered at her boss as Tina cleared her throat.

"I see that you're using your family ties, _once again_ I might add, to break into my office," Regina flicked her hair back as Gold hobbled out of sight.

"First time was a prank, but this time it's serious," Tina sat down in the plush chair on the other side of the librarian's desk, "I've got some questions about Robin,"

"What did that sleaze ball say about me now?"

Tina did a double take; she wasn't used to Regina calling the apparent 'love of her life' a sleaze ball.

"Well…" Tina scratched at an itch behind her ear as she tried to word it as delicately as possible; knowing full well her best friend could easily go off like a volcano that was one minor Earth shift away from completely annihilating a civilisation.

"Spit it out, no need to beat around the bush dear," Regina pressed the tips of fingers together and rested her elbows on the oak desk.  
"Well, you don't return my texts, you don't answer my calls and I've got a mopping Robin Locksley telling me you punched him out,"

Tina swore she saw Regina's left eye twitch.

"I punched him in the nose," Regina corrected as she busied herself with finding something to distract herself with. She settled with a box of colourful paperclips to empty and assort into coloured piles.

"Shit… okay," Tina puffed out her cheeks, " _why?_ "

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Regina sneered, making another pile for a rogue purple paper clip.

Tina gave her a 'duh' look, "Obviously not, that's why I'm here,"

"Oh," Regina picked up the purple paper clip and an email she printed out earlier this morning and clipped it in her diary that lay open beside her, "he cheated on me," she stated coolly.

Regina waited a few seconds before looking up to gauge her friend's reaction. Tina sat frozen, her eyebrows dancing dangerously close to her hairline and her mouth slightly agape.

"Well fuck me," Tina exhaled,

"I'd prefer not to," Regina smirked as she wrote today's date on the top of the email,

"How are you not… like, a mess?"

"Because I've wanted this relationship to end since about a year ago dear," Regina admitted, "A year ago I was a mess, but not now,"

"Huh; totally explains why you went off your rocket and went to that firing range that July," Tina mumbled, her eyes zoned out and far away.

Regina smiled, "shooting things is highly therapeutic,"

"To a fucking psychopath; Christ Regina," Tina rubbed her temples as she tried to make sense of the situation, "where are you staying at the moment?"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast,"

"Wait, that woman does coffee _and_ has a motel? Talk about _variety_ ,"

"I was going to ask you if I could stay but…" Regina shrugged her shoulders,

"Yeah, Kathryn and Emma are kind of momentarily taking over my house, sorry,"

"It's perfectly okay my dear," Regina swatted her hand, "anyway, how is that all going?"

That's all it took for Tina to completely forget she was meant to be here both walloping Regina's arse and consoling it, and went off on a rant.

"I'll tell you what, Kathryn has got more stuff that you and I combined; like my lounge room is purely Kathryn and my bedroom is all Kathryn and the bathrooms… don't even get me started on the bathroom; who owns that much makeup?" Regina let Tina continue as she marked off dates in her diary, "…poor Emma, she has about three boxes and they're stacked in the garage. Kathryn's not even here yet and Emma has to climb over and through her shit to get to her own shit,"  
"Wait, Emma's already here?"

"Yeah, rental kicked her out a month early by accident; poor thing,"

Regina lifted one eyebrow as she pulled a thin pile of files from her in-tray, "why doesn't she just stay with her… _boyfriend_?"

Regina had this all _sort of_ planned out. Usually she was the queen of well executed plans, but after her messy break up with Robin which happened almost four days ago, a tiny, maddening little idea popped into her head. It was like that annoying last corn kernel that sat at the bottom of the popcorn bag. Regina figured the more she ignored it, the less likely it would pop into a magnificent piece of butter-flavoured popcorn. Regina looked at her wristwatch – 1:47pm – no wonder all her ideas were currently based around food.

"Ha! Boyfriend," Tina snorted, "Jesus Regina, have you even met Emma?"

"No," Regina stated, blinking once,

"Oh, right," Tina muttered under her breath, "she's well… how would I put it formally… not straight,"

Regina was never a firm believer in coincidences until now. In her drunken rampage, Regina vaguely remembers sobbing into a couch cushion about men (but she'd deny it if it was ever brought up). She cursed to the sky above that she was entirely over men and their dicks and everything in-between. So it was a very big – and very god damn fabulous – coincidence that Tina's very gay sister was meandering around Boston at this very point in time.

"She's gay?" Regina's voice was an octave higher than usual,

"Yeah; she's about as straight as my hair," Tina mused as she picked out one of her loose ringlets and wiggled it,

"So, very gay," Regina finalised as she stared at the mop of curly hair that sat on top of her best friend's head.

"Yep; want to meet her? You know, considering you're single and maybe not entirely too ready to mingle just yet… officially,"

"You're setting me up with your gay sister?" Regina squeaked. This was not okay, definitely not okay. Many a time had Tina been a wing woman for Regina but now… with women? and more specifically, her sister?

"Hey, chill," Tina stood up abruptly and leaned over the desk, resting two firm hands on Regina's shoulders, "it was a suggestion and a small joke, but the way you reacted to that, you seemed almost… up for it?" Tina furrowed her eyebrows as she studied the hyperventilating brunette, "you're seriously considering it aren't you?"

"No!" Regina snapped. She avoided eye contact as she primped her hair, "of course not, that would be barbaric,"  
"What? Testing out the gay waters?" Tina shrugged her shoulders, "honey, you aren't the first woman to go to the dark side after a bad break up,"

"Really?" Regina momentarily forgot to fight with Tina about the whole 'gay' thing, "you're joking right?"

"You're staring a prime example right now," Tina smirked,

"…Really?"

"Really, really; her name was Wendy; she's British,"

"Hence why you stayed in London a little longer than you planned, ah, makes sense now,"

"And trust me, it was great. We got on like a house on fire! And the sex!" Tina pinched her forefinger and thumb together, kissing the tips, " _bellissimo_ ,"

"Tina Midas you are unbelievable," Regina chastised with a smile on her lips,

"But oh so truthful and helpful; seriously girl, I see the pain in your eyes. Just do it; just meet Emma. If you don't find her attractive or whatever, you could just be buddies. Plus her son Henry is adorable and a walking dictionary,"

"She has a son?" Regina's eyes blew wide open, "a son? She's gay!"

"And you're straight trying to get with my gay sister! Calm your tits Regina, Jesus," Tina huffed as Regina gaped like a fish out of water, "I'd cuff you upside the head if your hair wasn't coifed to perfection,"

"Alright, I get it dear, now correct me if I'm wrong but," Regina started ticking things off on her fingers, "Emma is here, she is gay as your _hair_ , she has a son and you're trying to set me up with her,"

"Sounds about right,"

"Fabulous," Regina rolled her eyes, "when do I get to meet this elusive gay sister of yours?"

"Can't be this week, she's busy as a bee trying to organise work and housing and all that jazz, but I'll let you know as soon as I do,"

Regina took a deep breath as Tina sorted herself out to leave, "I can't believe I'm doing this,"  
Tina wrestled some loose hairs into her messy bun, " _I_ can't believe you're doing this; does this mean I am now your unofficial wing woman?" she looked like a small child in a candy store,  
"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Regina smiled up as Tina yanked open the heavy wooden door.

"That's what Valium is for but okiedoke," Tina saluted Regina as she exited the office, "Tinkerbell out,"

SQSQSQ

a/n: hopefully this chapter has sped things up a little x


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: it's a slow start but I can assure you it's going to quicken up! i'm currently writing chapter eight? seven? nine? now and shout out to my brain for thinking up quick ways for the two leading ladies to meet.  
anyway, this chapter was a turd to write; I spent like a good day extra on it trying to figure out if I had gotten Regina's sass right. still don't know.  
A lot of you love the Tina x Regina dynamic which I'm so happy about! they are fun to write. I'm going to wedge in another Regina dynamic because I think these two would get down like a house on fire in any AU.  
Enjoy! x

SQSQSQ

"So… Regina,"

Regina had ventured out of her office into the actual Library and sat at the loans desk, sustaining a two hour long silence that had now been ruined by the library's biggest known gossiper. The senior Librarian already knew the secret of her breakup must've spread like wildfire if _she_ was here.

"Yes Ms Lucas, what can I do for you?"

"I've heard some pretty interesting news about you recently," the young brunette cupped her chin as she observed the other woman who lazily filled out what looked like a thick pile of loan authorizations.

"Really now," Regina continued to write, merely faking enthusiasm to what Ruby had to say, "tell me, what delightful news has your ears been blessed with?"

Ruby bit her lip as she waggled her eyebrows, "I think you know,"

Regina wasn't entirely sure what Ruby's current facial expression meant; either she had found out that Regina was now into chicks and was interested or… joyful that her relationship with Robin went tits up. Surely Ruby couldn't be that blatantly obvious or rude or interested or whatever.

"Ah yes," Regina dipped her head slightly and lifted a finger like she had suddenly figured out a very hard math question, "you got me,"  
Ruby's eyes lit up, "spill,"  
"I recently changed my coffee order at Granny's; I now take a double shot cappuccino instead of a triple shot latte,"

Ruby groaned as Regina chuckled. She thought it was funny, but apparently Ruby didn't enjoy the humour.

"Come on Regina! Fine, how's your relationship with Robin going?"

"Deteriorating like my will to continue this conversation," Regina sighed as she picked up the inked authorization stamp from the tray beside her, rolled it on the red ink pad and stamped the file in front of her, "good day Ms Lucas,"

"You're no fun," Ruby pouted as she swung her long legs out and stood up.

"Never said I was dear," Regina smiled once again as the brunette left to tend the front desk.

SQSQSQ

As Regina hummed to herself, flicking through the files – double checking that each form was filled out perfectly – she felt a presence up beside her. She chose to ignore it for a while, assuming that it was in fact Director Gold or Ruby coming back for another round.

"I have zero interest in whatever you have to say, so…" Regina shooed the figure away with her hand, "I'm busy, annoy someone else,"

"Gina,"

Regina paused; the tip of the pen resting at the end of her signature. It was not a voice she had heard in a while; it was male and it was young… very young.

"Roland?"

The tiny boy grinned up at her; his brown shaggy hair catching in his thick eyebrows and brushing against dimpled cheeks.

"Hi,"

"What… what are you doing here dear?"

"I lost mamma and my feet hurt,"

"Oh," Regina frowned. She had met Marian on numerous occasions as she dropped Roland off at Robin's house. She hadn't really spoken to her apart from polite conversation.

"Well it's a good thing you came and found me then, isn't it?" Regina cooed as Roland waltzed further into the restricted section and laid two chubby hands on her lap.

"Yeah… Up," Roland demanded and Regina, who was a sucker for Roland's adorableness, lifted the small boy onto her lap, "what are you doing Gina?"

"Just boring adult stuff dear,"

"Why?" Roland picked up the stamp Regina had just abandoned and admired it. Regina had forgotten how many questions the little child was capable of asking.

"Because I need too," Regina pulled a spare piece of A4 paper from the printer beside her and placed it down in front of Roland who immediately started stamping it with extreme enthusiasm.  
"That's stupid," He stuck his tongue out to the side and touched the inked end of the stamp cautiously with the tip of his forefinger. Regina chuckled,

"Yes it is indeed,"

"Gina this stamp is bleeding," Roland waved his red tipped finger in Regina's face. The red ink from the stamp had leaked onto the boy's hand.

"Oh no, poor stamp," she plucked the stamp from Roland's hands and settled it back in the black bracket it came in, "it'll get better back in its home,"

"Okay," Roland started humming as he folded the piece of marked paper in front of him into what Regina assumed was a paper aeroplane, "Gina?"

"Yes?"  
"Can I get down?"

Regina wordlessly slid the boy off her lap and lowered him so that his red sneakers brushed the dark green carpet. Roland twirled around like a dog would before lying down, and sat down onto the floor beside Regina. He started ripping out loose threads from in the carpet. Regina had never been one for children; she had zero social skills with dealing with small human beings under the age of twelve, well, except – sometimes – for Roland.

"Roland?"

"Yeah?" the boy looked up immediately when Regina spoke his name, ripping out an extra-long piece of carpet string. He didn't seem fazed that he was without his mother and somehow okay with sitting on the floor next to Regina, ripping fabric out of the floor.

"How about we find your mother," Regina gave him a wide smile as she stood up from the desk; pushing in the chair behind her.

"Feet hurt, don't want to move," Robin's son furrowed his eyebrows, staring intently at the strand between his pudgy hands as he tried to snap it in half.

"Well you're going to have too, aren't you dear?"

"Why?"

"Because we need to find your mum,"

"Can you carry me?" he asked innocently, his big eyes blinking up at her. Once again sucked into the cute vortexes that were Roland Locksley's eyes, Regina huffed as he made grabby hands towards the librarian.

"Fine," Regina hooked her hands underneath Roland's armpits and lifted him up so he sat cradled on Regina's hip, "now, we're going to the front desk now to find Mari- I mean… mamma, okay?"

"'Kay," Roland stuck two fingers into his mouth as the duo made their way over to the front desk to find Marian or heaven forbid, Robin.

By the time they reached the front desk, Roland had pointed out to a dozen different curly haired brunettes that they were in fact, his mother.

"Leave you alone for fifteen minutes and somehow you've abducted a child, typical," Ruby quipped as Regina sat the boy down the bench.

"Hi!" Roland grinned widely at Ruby, who reciprocated.

"High five little dude," Ruby opened her palm for the boy to smack it but instead he punched it, "close enough,"

"I'm Roland, what's your name?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the younger brunette's enthusiasm towards the child. Clearly she had never had to deal with trying to put to bed an overtired Roland who had eaten far too much ice cream.

"Hi Roland, I'm Ruby,"

Regina left the duo to their chattering as she picked up the corded phone from its cradle and dialled the code for the intercom.

"Hey, our names both start with R!" Roland exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together. The older librarian smirked at the adorable boy as the phone beeped.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of Boston Library, if the mother or father of Roland Locksley is in the library, can they please make themselves known at the front desk. I repeat can the parents of Roland please come to the front desk as soon as possible. Thank you,"

Regina ended the call as Roland squealed out that he had heard his name really loudly.

"Gina! Gina! Thanks for letting me rip string from your floor," Roland beamed as he kicked his little legs out; the heel of his sneakers bouncing against the wooden desk. Regina ran her fingers through his mop of brown hair, "no problem my dear,"

SQSQSQ

Five minutes later, after Ruby had armed Roland with a pen and some Post-It notes to draw squiggles and stick them to any surface he desired (which included both Regina's sleeve and Ruby's cheek), Marian appeared.

"Roland!"

The small boy looked up from his squiggling and broke out in a toothy grin when a beautiful brunette scooped him up off the counter. Regina gave Ruby the side-eye – the same side-eye warning that the staff gave each other if they were handling a cruddy customer – and Ruby immediately took over the whole situation with ease.

"Cutest kid out, that's for sure!" Ruby said as Regina turned her back to them, looking busy with one of the computers behind. She did not want to deal with Marian.

"Yes well, takes after his father,"

Ruby sounded a little laugh, and at that point, even though Regina had made mental note to stay away from the woman who played a small part in getting her and Robin together, whilst simultaneously ruining them, Regina Mills decided to make her presence known.

With a haughty laugh and a quick snort, Regina turned around with a venomously saccharine smile that danced upon mauve lips.

"My, my, let's hope the little treasure doesn't grow up to be the dim-witted cheating bastard that I know his father to be,"

Marian paled at the mere sight and sound of the fuming librarian. Ruby noticed the tension and immediately stood between the two women. But with a soft touch to the younger librarian's shoulder, Ruby stepped beside.

"Regina…" Marian squeaked, holding Roland firmly against her chest.

"Hello dear, how very lovely to see you again," Her voice was laced with the same level of sweetness that a crazy ex-girlfriend had before slicing off her boyfriend's manhood with a set of hedge trimmers.

"I… I… Regina,"  
"Yes, yes, glad you can still remember my name; I thought you might've forgotten at some point but no doubt Robin's called my name out once or twice while he's rutting against you like a dog,"

Ruby had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stop the 'oh burn' that would have definitely seeped out.

"Anyway," Regina dismissed the conversation with a wave of the hand, "next time keep an eye out for Roland. I'm not a babysitting service; although you could have fooled me months ago when I dedicated most nights looking after Roland when your girls' nights out coincided with Robin's late night shifts,"

Marian clamped her mouth shut, not daring to fight back when she knew the librarian was in close reach of sharp scissors and a stapler.

"Now take your child and leave," Regina hissed. With a curt nod, Marian exited out the quiet building with Roland leaning over her shoulder, waving his pudgy hands at Regina,

"Bye-bye Gina,"

SQSQSQ

After a few tense minutes and Ruby's eyebrows dancing up at her hairline for a dangerously long time, Regina took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well that was fun," Ruby chimed as Regina turned back to the computer behind her and continued with the measly task of checking returns.

"Glad you enjoyed it, because I certainly didn't," the senior librarian tapped away on the keyboard, keeping her gaze nailed to the flat screen in front of her.

"Like hell you didn't; that poor woman practically shat herself," Ruby sighed, "it was beautiful,"

"I'm glad she scurried off with her tail between her legs. That's what the woman gets for screwing Mr Locksley,"

Ruby's eyes widened to the size of the dinner plates, "aw shit, that was her? Shit, you should have told me girl, I would've had your back,"

Regina rolled her eyes as she double clicked on one of the names in the list displayed on the computer in front of her; the machine instantly sent out an automated email stating their books were overdue.

"And how would you have done that my dear? Blinded her with the unnecessary amount of skin you show?"  
"I'm a black belt in Jujitsu," Ruby told Regina with a pointed look. The librarian wasn't going to admit it but she was impressed.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you dear?"

"You want to hear another fun fact?"  
"No, not today; maybe you can entertain me with your drool some other day," Regina quipped as she exited from behind the small front desk.

"I once stabbed a man with a ball point pen,"  
"Of course you did," Regina said over her shoulder as she headed back to the other end of the library, towards her office.

SQSQSQ


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: i have had an onslaught of reviews asking where the frik-frack is Emma? but do not fret wonderful readers, our favourite blonde is coming up NEXT CHAPTER (I know this because next chapter is already written mwahahaha) anyway, I can tire you over with a delightful teenage boy ;)  
please review! they spur me on and I love knowing if I've got the characters right and what not :)  
Emma (yes that's my name, legit)

SQSQSQ

Twenty minutes to closing time and four days since her run in with Marian, Regina marched around the library with the same stick-up-her-arse demeanour as a queen. Almost all the staff had noticed the woman's agitation and immediately assigned her jobs that required a reasonable amount of exercise; they all knew she worked out when she was plotting murder. The librarian stacked the books back into their shelves as she considered the pros and cons to baking an apple turnover laced with rat poison and sending it to the happy couple. She veered her gun metal trolley – a godsend to all librarians when it came to collecting up loose books left around by lazy visitors – into one of the study areas in the middle of the library. This particular area was the library's attempt at revamping itself and bringing in youth; the carpet was light grey and decked out with an array of neon green ergonomically friendly chairs. There sat a single teenage boy, his nose deep within the pages of thick leather bound book. Regina glanced at her wristwatch and ground her teeth. Clearly Ruby had done a lousy job of removing everyone from the building.

"Excuse me?" Regina waved her hand around in the boy's peripheral vision. He looked up and yanked out a black earbud from his ear. The soft sound of music pulsating out from it was the only sound between them for a tense second.

"Sorry, hello. You want me to go don't you?"

He had a very gentle and kind voice which surprised Regina.

"Yes, that would be lovely," She smiled at him as he closed his thick book and stuck into the backpack sitting at his feet, "is that one of ours?"  
He looked down at the book poking out, "yeah it is, but don't worry, I've already checked it out,"

"Good," Regina crossed her wrists over her stomach as she waited for the boy to pack up his belongings.

"I didn't realise it was getting so late; I was waiting for a text from my mum," the boy pulled out an ancient Nokia from the pocket of his jeans and waved it at Regina, "guess she forgot,"

Regina winced slightly, "she might have run out of credit dear; now why don't you go wait outside for her… near the front door of course… for protection,"

The boy gave Regina a lopsided smile and shouldered his bag, "yeah, guess so. I… uh, thank you,"

Regina cocked her head to the side, "why are you thanking me dear? I just told you to leave,"  
"Yeah but you didn't go crazy like the other librarians, you're just sort of… shooing me, nicely though. The other ones kind of... I don't know, bark?"

Regina laughed as she imagined the other ladies doing just that, but then a question popped into her head.

"How many times have you been here, staying late I mean,"  
"Uh…" the boy closed one eyes as he mentally counted, "nine nights?"  
"Nine times you had someone tell you to leave?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I guess I get so into my books I don't realise the time,"  
"But shouldn't you be home with your parents?"

"Parent," he corrected, "Mum's always out trying to find work. I mean, don't get me wrong, mum's awesome, she just gets really busy,"  
"Too busy to pick up her son?" Regina raised her eyebrows as she collected up the scattered books from around the area, "I'm sorry, that was…"  
"No, it's okay," he handed her a couple of stray books and smiled, "not offended,"  
"Sometimes my mouth speaks before my brain can put a filter on it," Regina sighed as she put the books into the trolley. She gave him a smile, "so you've been here nine nights and I've never seen you,"  
"I tend to hide at the back, but I felt adventurous today…" Regina noticed a tinge of pink on the boy's cheeks. Maybe the boy's adventure was a girl… or boy, whatever.

"My office is at the back of the library and if you ever need help… my office has my name on it," the boy's eyes strayed to the nametag on Regina's blouse, "oh how silly of me; I'm Regina,"

"I'm Henry," he smiled as he held out a hand. Regina shook it.

"Lovely to meet you Henry, I'm sure I will be seeing you again yes?"  
"I'm here most afternoons after school, so yeah," Henry cleared his throat, "I uh better go, see you later Regina,"

The librarian gave the boy a small smile and a wave as he left the area.

SQSQSQ

"Oh My God, you're smiling… what'd you do? Kill a man?"

"As delightful as that sounds, no sorry dear, I didn't murder anyone," Regina sighed as stepped behind the front desk. The library was now eerily quiet with all the lights off. The light from the street lamps outside filtered through, allowing enough light for Regina to sign her name off the register and for Ruby to see the crazy brunette actually genuinely smiling.

"But you're smiling; no one goes from plotting someone's murder to smiling unless they actually went through with it,"

"That sounds like personal experience Ms Lucas,"

"I did stab a man with a ball point pen,"

"You didn't kill him though," Regina rolled her eyes as she donned her black trench coat,  
"Ah, you didn't ask where I stabbed him,"  
"Something tells me I don't want to know,"

"Not down his pants if that's what you're worried about, sheesh," Ruby tied her scarf around her neck and hooked her red leather handbag over her crooked forearm.

"If I wasn't worried before, I am now,"

Ruby poked her tongue out as she punched in the security code in the pad beside the glass entrance door as Regina stood outside.

"Look at you, being all worried about me Regina. I have to say, I'm touched,"

"And you're an idiot," Regina shook her head as they headed towards the carpark. It was empty except for Ruby's red Plymouth Road Runner and Regina's black Mercedes Benz. Regina spotted another person there, armed with a black and white striped umbrella, but figured it was just some random.

"Somehow you still haven't fired me," Ruby beamed as she pulled her keys out.

"If I could, I would," Regina smiled, taking out any bite from the insult, "somehow you've managed to impress Gold long enough to keep your job,"  
"Yeah don't remind me," Ruby poked out her tongue and rammed her finger down her throat in mock vomiting, "ew,"

Regina eyed the lone figure as they twirled their umbrella, "ew _indeed_ ,"

"Anyway, see you tomorrow Mills," The leggy brunette got into her car and started the engine, "I have a hot date tonight,"  
Regina looked down at her wrist watch, "Seven at night?"  
"No it's actually at nine,"  
Regina's eyebrows shot up, "isn't that a bit late?"

"Maybe for you _grandma_ , but not for me," Ruby rolled down the window as she closed her car door. She reversed, "catch you on the flipside motherfucker," Ruby waved back at Regina as she zoomed out of the carpark.

Regina rolled her eyes as Ruby's horrendous car squealed out of sight. She crossed the carpark – keeping an eye on the strange person who was now watching her intently – with her keys firmly in her grasp. Regina unlocked her car as quickly as she could; dumping her bag in the back seat and stripping off her coat before opening the driver's door.

"Regina?"

The librarian froze as the figure came closer; their boots splashing in the puddles left over from the afternoon rain.

"Regina don't freak out, it's me… Henry,"

Regina squinted at the figure and let out a sigh as the familiar face appeared from within the shadows.

"Henry, you frightened me,"  
"I know, I didn't mean to," he smiled sheepishly as he spun the umbrella nervously over his shoulder.

"What are you still doing here?" Regina reached in and retrieved her coat; covering up as she spoke to the young boy from earlier on.

"Mum," Henry shrugged.

"Have you tried calling her?"  
"No, my phone's been playing up, so calling is hard,"

"Here," Regina unlocked her iPhone and handed it over to the boy, "call her on this,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes of course; I want you home and safe Henry,"  
"Okay," Henry tapped away on the touchscreen and held it up to his ear, "thanks,"  
Regina just smiled.

"Hey mum, it's me, where are you?"  
Regina could hear faint mumbling and she was concerned, but when the boy's face lit up she felt relieved.

"Okay cool… so five minutes? Okay see you then," Henry ended the call and passed the phone back to Regina, "thanks again. Mum said she was in a dead zone and was about to call me to let me know she was picking up dinner on the way here,"

"Sounds wonderful,"

"If you want, you can go now," Henry chewed his lip awkwardly,

"I'm staying til your mum arrives okay?"

"Okay,"  
"I'll turn the car on and if you want, you can sit inside til your mum arrives. Just so we don't both freeze to death out here,"

"Sounds like a plan," Henry smiled as Regina put her keys into the ignition and within a few attempts, the engine roared to life. He opened the passenger door and plopped down into the leather seat as Regina slid slightly more gracefully into her seat.  
"Can I?" Henry motioned to the heating system and Regina nodded. He fiddled with the knobs and tweaked the vents until he had the small interior of the car baking hot. In the few minutes of awkward silence, Henry's gazed at every little detail in Regina's car; to the deep scratch on the glove box, to the gear stick that had been worn down from Regina habitually resting her hand on it when she drove with one hand.

"Hey… Granny's Diner,"

"Pardon," Regina stopped staring out the fogged up window and looked at the boy who was now pointing at the empty takeaway coffee cup Regina still had in her console from this morning.

"Granny's Diner, that's where mum's getting food from,"  
"You… you live around here?" Regina asked. Not many people knew of the wonder that was Granny's Diner. A small coffee shop turned Bed and Breakfast that Ruby Lucas's grandmother owned just down on Main Street. Thanks to Ruby, Regina had gotten a heavily discounted room, not that money was ever an issue to the brunette.

"Yeah, like ten minutes away… fifteen when I walk,"

"Hmm," Regina muttered as Henry picked up the empty coffee cup and examined it.

"I live down on Queen's Boulevard,"

"Excuse me?" Regina was certain she had heard right. Queen's Boulevard was the same street Tina lived on, "Queen's Boulevard? Are you positive?"

Henry nodded, "definitely,"  
"East or West end?"

"West end; my auntie says that the East is home to Beasts,"

Regina's breath caught in her throat. Tina had always said that. Never go down the East end of Queen's Boulevard because they place was filled with all sorts of dangers. Could Henry really be…?

"Hey look, it's my mum," the boy scampered out the car as a yellow Volkswagen bug double parked a few metres away.

Regina quickly followed suit, leaving the warmth of her car and facing the cold without a jacket. The bug's door protested as Henry yanked it open; metal scrapping against metal.

"Hey kid, sorry I'm late… lasagna?"

A mop of blonde curls bopped around as the faceless mother handed Henry a white takeaway bag of Granny's famous piping hot lasagne.

"Yum," Henry put one foot into the car and turned to Regina, "thanks again Regina. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Regina smiled and waved as the bug took off, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Could this Henry boy be Tina's nephew?

SQSQSQ

a/n: ooooooh cliff hangerrrrrrr!  
joking, I suck at cliff hangers; pretty sure it's obvious as hell what the answer to Regina's ponderings is.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: okay so when I said Emma was in this chapter, I was specific about how long she'd be in it for :D (don't kill me). but just a nice reminder that it was stated that Regina would be meeting Henry and creating a friendship with her before meeting Emma, just like fyi.  
anyway, this chapter was fun to write and I hope you like it! :)  
Enjoy! xx

SQSQSQ

Regina stared out the front window of Granny's Diner, watching people scurry past, heads bowed against the frightfully cold winds blowing about. The thick wooden sign swaying creaked as the soft sound of a radio played in the background. Regina lifted the mug of hot cocoa to her lips and sighed as the rich chocolate ran down her throat.

"You're up early,"

Regina turned her head as Granny placed down a plate of proper English-styled breakfast; a white dish laden with scrambled eggs, fried tomato, mushrooms, two slices of toast, a pork sausage, and with bacon and baked beans for sides.

"I didn't…" Regina tried to shoo away the sassy owner of Granny's Diner but the lady put the plate down and gave the half-awake librarian a wink.

"On the house,"

Regina stared down at the massive meal and felt her stomach grumble. Although it was almost six in the morning, Regina hadn't eaten the night before. She unrolled her knife and fork from the thick white napkin and began cutting up her breakfast into bite size pieces.

As she finished off the last of her meal – her body grateful for the refuelling – the front door of the Diner swung outwards, chiming the tiny bell above the doorframe.

"Christ Regina you look like shit," Ruby slipped into the booth Regina occupied and glared at the other librarian with distain.

"Good morning to you too," Regina grumbled as she put her knife and fork together on top of her plate and slid it off to the side.

"Yo Gran, can I have a coffee?" Ruby raised her hand up to catch the other woman's attention.

"If you want a coffee, make it your damn self," Granny yelled out over the sizzling fry pan from within the kitchen.

"Charming woman," Ruby sighed. Regina quirked her lips in a smile as Granny trudged out to the coffee machine and prepped the machine for her granddaughter's order.

"Foolish of me to think there was only one sassy Lucas,"  
The milk squealed as Granny adjusted it. Ruby snorted, "Granny's sister is even worse; walking entity of sass Gertrude is,"

"I like that phrase," Regina ran her fingers through her knotted hair, "walking entity of sass,"  
"Well, she is!"  
"Who's what dear?" Granny handed Ruby a tall takeaway coffee. Ruby beamed up at the woman as she took a sip.

"Gertrude; sassy woman,"

Granny laughed, "Christ O'Malley, you think Ruby's bad? My sister's worse," the elderly woman picked up Regina's finished plate, "did you like it?"

"Yes, absolutely delicious, thank you Eugenia,"

"Please, for the last time, call me Granny. Eugenia makes me feel…"  
"What? Old?" Ruby piped up, taking another tentative sip from her cup with raised eyebrows.

"You can pay for that coffee now Ruby; cough it up,"  
"Aw but Nan!" Ruby groaned she took out her purse from her handbag and fished out a fiver, "you suck,"  
"And you called me old; fair's fair," Granny plucked the crisp note from Ruby's fingers and tucked it within the depths of her hefty bosoms.

"You get free breakfast and a cheap room while I have to deal with her," Ruby pointed her thumb back at the whistling lady who went about setting the shop up for the public.

"Anyway, back at the main question at hand, why the hell do you look like you've woken up from a coma?" Ruby picked at a sachet of white sugar as Regina nursed her cocoa. Granny waltzed past and flipped the sign over to 'Open'.

"Maybe due to the fact I have just woken up my dear,"  
"Wait," Ruby looked Regina up and down, "are you in your pyjamas as well?"

Regina tucked the escaping sleeves of her slate grey silk pyjama top back into the thick black fuzzy jumper she had on.

"Yes indeed, do you have a problem with that?" Regina tested.

"Nah of course not, I just… never picked you for a gal who'd walk around in public in pyjamas, that's all,"

"If that's not the best bit; check out her Uggs Rubes," Granny winked again as she strode past, arms filled with various breakfast dishes. Ruby quickly ducked her head under the table as Regina glared at Granny.

"They're pink! With pompoms… cute,"

"Shut up," Regina growled. She could feel Ruby tug at the numerous fluffy balls that decorated the baby pink slippers.

"Whoa and they're the proper Uggs, like Australian Uggs… they're expensive as hell," Ruby sat up straight and gave a low whistle.

"I have expensive taste,"  
"No shit Miss Prada wallet,"

"You're unbearable," Regina rolled her eyes as Ruby unlocked her iPhone and checked the time.

"Listen here sweet cheeks, as wonderful as it is to see you look like the walking dead, I have to go to work," Ruby slid out the booth, readjusted her stockings and sighed, "I'm so jealous you start at nine thirty,"  
"You should be," Regina leaned back, interlaced her fingers and rested them on her stomach, "I worked damn hard for that starting hour,"  
"Like, who needs damn books at eight in the morning?" Ruby downed the last of her coffee and popped the empty cup on Granny's empty serving tray as she whizzed past.

"Students do," Regina reminded her with a pointed look, "or should I say, one cute boy in particular,"

Ruby smirked knowing, "ah, I see you've noticed my little… friend,"  
"Do you mean your handsome bearded friend from Ireland? Than yes, yes I have noticed,"  
"He's an early bird. It's recently made these early mornings bearable,"

"Well, go on then; don't want to disappoint the boy do you?"

Ruby beamed, "love ya,"

"I know you do,"  
"See you at work," Ruby yanked open the front door and looked over her shoulder, "see you later Granny!"

SQSQSQ

As Ruby disappeared out the Diner, Regina scooted out of the booth. The bell chimed once again as Regina quickly shuffled towards the stairs at the back of the Diner that lead up to the bedrooms. Just as she became self-aware that she was in her pyjamas whereas no one else was, a mass collided with her mid-stride.

"Holy crap, I am so sorry,"

Regina stumbled backwards as a familiar face stared at her in horror. Dressed in black Converse, dark washed jeans and a Marvel shirt, Henry gaped at her as recognition flooded his features.

" _Regina_?"

"Yes, hello dear," Regina avoided eye contact as she remembered she was still very much in her pyjamas in a fast-filling Diner.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't even see you or even recognise you!"

"What are you doing here?" Regina whispered as she looked out at the street, searching for the yellow bug.

"I come in here every morning for…"  
"The usual for you this morning Mister Henry," Granny breezed past back to the front counter where she took a freshly baked bear claw from under a bell jar and stuffed it into a brown takeaway bag.

"The usual I see," Regina smiled as Henry smiled sheepishly.

"I'm on my way to school actually; I come in every morning for a bear claw and cocoa,"

As Henry opened up his Velcro wallet, Regina stopped him, "please put it on my tab Granny,"  
"But…"  
Eugenia raised her eyebrows at the kind gesture as Henry gaped at Regina, "don't worry about it my dear". Regina picked up the slightly greasy paper bag and takeaway cocoa and handed it over to Henry who quickly stuffed his wallet back into his jean pocket.

"Thank you so much Regina,"

"My pleasure; see you this afternoon,"

Henry picked out the bear claw and took a massive bite out of it, "yeah, cheers Regina!"

"What was that all about?" Eugenia raised her eyebrows as the boy ran out the Diner and out into the cold.

"I know him from work," Regina waved her hand casually at the idea, "I've taken quite a shine to him really,"  
"Yeah, he's a cute kid," Granny sighed as she readied the coffee machine once again, "Mum's even cuter," she gave Regina a knowing wink as she started frothing the milk.

"How…?" the librarian gaped like a fish. Granny leaned back so the steam didn't fog her wire rimmed glasses.

"How do I know she's cute or how do I know you're gay as hell?"

Regina clamped her mouth shut as her cheeks pinked, "I just…"

Granny snorted, "You're as straight as my hair… and so is that boy's mother,"  
Regina glanced up at the older woman's curly do, "why does everyone keep saying that," she whispered more so to herself than Granny. But the woman laughed when she heard it.

"I think you two would make a fine pair,"  
Regina rolled her eyes as Granny swirled the steamed milk around in the stainless steel jug and held the takeaway coffee cup on an angle. She tapped the jug on the counter and poured the deliciously frothy milk into the cup, finishing it up with some serious latte art that even had Regina raising her eyebrows. Granny caught her staring,  
"What?"  
"You never give me beautiful art like that,"

The door opened once again and Regina watched the older woman glance at her reflection in the coffee machine; tucking a rogue piece of greying hair up into its restraints and adjusting her breasts ever so slightly.

"Yeah well…um," Granny cleared her throat as an aged man leaned up against the counter and gave Eugenia a smile.

"Good morning my dear," Regina noted a strong Italian accent and pinked cheeks on Granny's behalf.

"Marco, good morning," she handed the cup over to the man who Regina recognised as the carpenter from a few doors down. Marco lifted an eyebrow and took a sip,

"Mm, full-bodied and beautiful…" he winked, "oh and the coffee is rather good today,"  
Regina was speechless at the man's very forward act of flirting. Granny giggled. Well that's what the librarian guessed she did because it didn't sound like giggling at all; more like a snicker and gurgle noise. Regina took this moment as time to leave, considering she felt like she was almost drowning in the palpable energy between the older couple.

SQSQSQ

She suppressed a shiver as she made her way up the stairs to the room at the end of the hallway. After a quick shower, she dressed in the outfit she had planned out last night, applied her makeup and left the Bed and Breakfast out through the Diner. As she passed Granny, the older woman gave her stern look and pointed a finger at her, "not a word,"

The librarian winked at her as she pulled open the door and stepped out into the cold. She headed down the alley between Granny's Diner and the Game of Thorns flower shop to the carpark behind the shops where her beloved Mercedes sat parked next to a rusty fire escape ladder. As Regina sat her handbag on the backseat, a fluttering noise caught her attention. Looking up, she spotted a folded piece of paper wedged underneath her front windscreen wiper. She knew it couldn't be a parking ticket but she was still nervous. The idea that maybe it was dangerous popped in her mind briefly, but she dismissed it considering it was a stupid notion. As strong breeze drifted through the gravelled carpark, Regina tightened her coat around her middle as she plucked the note out from under the wipers. The note was definitely ripped out from a notebook. Regina opened it cautiously and read the note to herself. She smiled.

' _Thanks for the cocoa and bear claw Gina. From Henry_ ,'

Regina read it once more and couldn't believe how lovely his script was. She tucked the note into the case of her iPhone – a case that flipped open like a book to reveal three card slots which Regina found delightful and handy – and hopped into the car.

SQSQSQ

"What are you smiling about?" Ruby stifled a yawn as the other librarian waltzed into the library with a grin on her face; Henry was such a dear.

"Just this lovely boy who surprised me this morning,"  
Ruby shifted her weight to face the woman with a sly grin on her face, "now when you say boy…"  
"I mean like a thirteen year old, good Lord Ms Lucas,"  
"Hey, a girl can dream,"

Regina flipped her hair back and trotted in behind the front desk, swatting her hand at Ruby. She placed her handbag on the shelf underneath as a customer came to the front counter.

"Hi,"  
"Hello," Ruby nudged Regina out the way as she fished out her mobile from the depths of her handbag.

"I'm, uh, looking for Regina Mills?"

Regina stood up immediately at the mentioning of her name. In front of her, a woman who she had never seen nor meet before in her life, stood looking very confused albeit breathtaking. Regina cleared her throat as she shooed Ruby out of the way,

"I'm Regina Mills, can I help you?"  
"Wow," the woman looked the librarian up and down, "Yeah, I have a letter to give to you from Tina,"  
Regina raised her eyebrows, "Tina? Why on Earth…" the other lady shrugged and handed her a simple envelope, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…?"

The woman grinned as she flicked a loose blonde curl away from her startling green eyes,

"Emma Swan,"


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: okiedokie, this is a long arse chapter! you wanted Emma and Regina interactions, youuuuu got it! so prepare yourself for a sickeningly sweet chapter of feels and fluff and Emma being chivalrous, cute.  
Enjoy! x

SQSQSQ

Regina ran as fast as her high-heeled legs could take her towards her office as the blonde meandered off; Emma's letter clutched in one hand and mobile in the other. Behind her, Ruby called out to her, asking what the hell was wrong. Emma Swan was what was wrong. The ridiculously gorgeous woman clad in red leather and a pair of skin tight jeans was a far bigger problem than what Regina expected.

She practically threw the security card up against the reader in haste to get into her office. Emma Midas – no Emma Swan – was gorgeous and practically the polar opposite to what Regina had expected. Yes, she had expected maybe blonde hair but not stuff that glowed golden in muted lighting, not green eyes that made emeralds look like common rocks, and not a hideous red leather jacket that made the not-so-straight librarian want rip it off the blonde's athletic frame.

"Rip it off because it's ugly, not because… good _God_ ," Regina slammed the door behind her and leaned her back against the cool wood. She gulped; her throat was dry and her fingers were killing her. Regina realised that had practically destroyed Tina's letter in her grasp. She hoped it wasn't important.

She slid a nail underneath the lip of the envelope and flicked it upwards. A very crumpled note written, once again, on lined notebook paper sat inside. What could have been so important that Tina sent her very gay and very attractive sister to deliver? Regina unfolded the note and almost ripped it in half. Four words were scrawled in very large writing across the A4 bit of paper; 'Call Me, Love Tina'.

SQSQSQ

"N'ello?"

"Ms Midas you have some explaining to do. I tried calling you seven times! _Seven_ ,"

"So you're allowed to miss my calls and not reply to my texts, but the moment I do it, it's not okay? Talk about double standard Regina,"  
Regina sighed, pinching the skin on the bridge of her nose, "what the hell was she doing here?"

"Oh," Tina giggled, "right; Emma. Is she hot?"

"What?"

"Is Emma hot? Simple question Regina,"  
"I'm not obliged to answer that,"  
"Like fuck you're not; answer the dang question Regina; is my sister hot enough for you?"

Regina sat in her office chair fiddling with a pen as she took a deep breath. She stared through the open blinds dangling against her windows out in the library, watching other librarians go about their day.

"Yes, yes she is; happy?"  
Tina let out a child-like squeal, "Very,"

"I hate you," Regina finalised as she glanced up at the clock; it was only ten thirty in the morning and she was already so done.

"No you don't,"

Regina harrumphed as she mentally agreed with her pain in the arse New Zealand friend; she didn't hate her, she just hated her right now.

"Anyway, why the hell did Emma come here giving me a note that only said 'call me'?"

"Actually it said 'Call me, Love Tina',"

"Whatever Tina, just answer me,"

"Because I wanted to see if she thought you were the bees' knees too. And by the amounts of messages that are currently coming through on my personal mobile, I think she does,"  
"What?" Regina sat up straight, her mind suddenly reeling.  
"Yeah; I'm at work now and my phone is in the drawer beside me and it's pinging like a goddamn pinball machine,"

"Christ,"  
"Hold up, I want to read some," Regina heard Tina move about and open a drawer, "two missed calls and five messages all from Emma; _hmm_ ,"

"Read them to me," Regina demanded. Suddenly she was in high school again; asking Tina what the cute boy from biology 101 had said about her.

"Calm down, they're just… aww, that's so cute!"  
Regina felt her cheeks warm, "read them now!"  
"No; how about you go talk to her yourself. Apparently she's still in the library somewhere,"  
"What?" Regina stood up abruptly and peeked through the slates of her blinds; searching for a flash of red and blonde hair, "where?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the damn librarian,"

"Good God; Tina, I'm terrified," Regina admitted as she paced the length of her office.

"It'll be fine," Tina assured,

"Yeah for you; you're the wing woman!"

"And it's Emma; I know Emma, she's just… I don't know, I wouldn't say chilled, but she's Emma,"  
"Great. Excellent; what an extraordinarily in depth observation of her character,"

"Hey, don't get all snarky on me; just go out there, do your job and if you happen to come across her, cool beans! If not, don't stress, because I have a question to ask you,"  
"If it's something Emma's asked you to ask me, you can forget it; especially if it's about my underwear or sleeping habits,"  
"What? Where the _fuck_ did you get that from? Ew no," Tina made a retching noise, "Did you want to come over for dinner tonight; Kathryn's finally here and I wanted you to meet the whole crew,"

"Oh, I uh…"  
"If you don't want to come, you don't have to come alright? It's not like we're not going to have dinner if you don't show up. Just a gesture,"  
"Can I think about it?"  
"Yeah that's fine; if you show up, you show up, if you don't, that's still all good. We're going to have dinner either way. Kathryn's cooking up a mean potato bake… just saying,"

Regina smiled, "I'll get back to you on that one".  
"Cool. Regina?"

"Yes dear?"

"She's a nice girl, I promise. She's been through hell and back but she means well,"

Regina gulped, "okay,"  
"She doesn't bite… unless that's what you're into. Hey! I'm not judging I'm just…"  
"Yes okay, thank you Tina, I'm hanging up now,"  
"…just get the feeling you're into some kinky shit you know? Like,"

Regina clicked 'end call' and sighed. Tina and Emma were going to kill her.

SQSQSQ

After a quick touch up to her makeup in the staff bathrooms, Regina headed back to the front desk.

"Blondie's at computer terminal six if you want to see her," Ruby said as Regina opened her mouth to ask the question that she just answered. "You want me to tell me what the hell just went down?"

"That… woman is a potential love interest – I guess you could call it that – that my friend Tina is trying to set me up with," Regina poured herself a cup of water from the cooler beside the desk,  
"Ah, so this you splashing around in the kiddie pool of lesbianism?"  
"Bizarre euphemism but I suppose so, yes," Regina nodded as she took a sip from her paper cup,

"Cool; she's hot as fuck,"  
Regina choked on the water, "you're grandmother said the same thing," she croaked.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "great minds think alike. Enough with the chitchat, go talk to this ' _potential love interest_ ' of yours,"

"But I…" Regina stammered. She chided herself; she never stammered.

"But _what_ Regina; she's a girl… you're a girl, you'll figure it out," Ruby clucked her tongue as she logged into the staff computer in front of her.

"But that's the scary part!" Regina's eyes widened slightly, "she's a woman. Oh God, she's a woman, this will not end well,"  
"Says who?"  
"Says… says everyone!" Regina knew that she was now making excuses. She hadn't heard a bad word about from anyone.

"Last time I checked; that friend of yours Tina agrees with it, I agree with it, hell Granny agrees with it,"

"I…"  
"Shut up Regina. Put on your big girl pants and just talk to her. She's just another customer, that's it,"

Regina glared at the other brunette who just went ahead and continued filling out files, "Fine,"

"Good. Now report back when you're done talking to her and finished up mentally fucking the woman against one of our bookshelves,"  
"Ruby," Regina whispered frantically as the other librarian laughed.

"Just go Regina, and don't worry, you look stunning as per usual,"  
Regina took a deep breath – grounding herself – and picked off bits of lint from her attire of a slate grey dress, opaque stockings and heels that had Ruby envious.

"Okay,"  
"Go get 'em tiger," Ruby gave her a salacious wink as Regina stalked off in the general direction of the computer terminals.

SQSQSQ

Once the strip of twelve flat screen computers came into view, Regina instantly panicked. There sitting at terminal six like Ruby had promised, sat Emma Swan wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses, staring at the computer like it was producing a bad smell. Having a brain filled with more computer knowledge than social skills, Regina immediately assessed that the blonde was having a technological difficulty. The librarian pulled off her own glasses, cleaned them and slipped them back onto her face. As Regina tried to figure out the best way to go talk to her, Ginger strolled past with a book trolley packed with books ready to be put back. The woman was partially blind so Regina did the best she could with grabbing her attention without freaking her out.

"Is that you Regina?"

Regina reached out to touch her on the shoulder gently but froze when the wiry haired woman spoke up first.

"Yes hello dear, it's me. How did you know?"  
Ginger smiled widely at Regina, "I've been working with you for two years now and you've never once changed your perfume,"  
Regina frowned, "oh,"  
"It's quite lovely though; rich, spicy and elegant,"

"Thank you my dear, that's very kind of you. I've finished my paperwork for today, would you like help with your books?"

A little white lie, that's all it was, Regina justified as she scooped up half a dozen books from the trolley. Of course she had paperwork. She always had paperwork.

"Of course; I wouldn't want you getting bored,"

Regina wasn't bored. Oh no, Regina was on a mission; now currently titled Operation Swan until she could figure out a better name. The end result was talking to Emma Swan and not throwing up her breakfast onto her shoes.

Regina gave the sightless librarian a wry smile and sauntered off to the bookshelves surrounding the terminals. If Regina wasn't already dedicating all her energy to looking like a hot piece of educated ass, she may have missed the ogling from Tina's adoptive sister. Not that it was hard; the blonde could have probably melted metal with that stare.

The librarian hummed as she slipped books back into their homes. As she went back for another lot – making an effort to not look directly at the red leathered beauty sitting at terminal six – Emma did the unthinkable and initiated contact first. This wasn't part of the plan; well the plan where Regina would look untouchable and then just nonchalantly throw Emma up against some bookshelves and ravage her. Just like how Ruby described it.

"Regina?"  
The blonde reached out and brushed her hand against the brunette's elbow as she passed. Regina recoiled like Emma was a snake rather than a human being.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out before," Emma frowned once again, staring at the carpet, "I've been trying to figure out what I did wrong,"  
Regina softened at the woman's admission, "trust me dear, it wasn't you,"  
Emma immediately brightened, "yay,"  
"It's been a long day,"

The blonde checked her watch, "it's 11 in the morning?"  
"Yes, and it's been a long morning so far," Regina huffed as the blonde gave her a cheeky smile,  
"Well, if it's been a long morning, would you like to get a coffee with me and talk about it?"

"Wait, you mean right now?" Regina squeaked, her fingernails digging into the bound book in her hands. Emma was the reason it had been a long morning. Not to mention Ruby's encounter at Granny's. As far as the introverted librarian was concerned, she was already socially tired. Emma shrugged nonchalantly,

"I mean, if you don't want to that's cool, but I figured you'd like some fresh air and a chat with someone who knows jack shit about you,"

Regina snorted and shook her head slightly, "how eloquent of you dear,"

"Clearly that doesn't sit well with you, so let me try that again," Emma cleared her throat and flicked her thick mane of blonde hair behind her shoulder, "Dearest Regina," she had put on a posh British accent which made Regina smile, "Emma Swan of New England would like take you away from work for approximately thirty two minutes to discuss your distressing morning over a cup of an acidotic caffeinated beverage called coffee,"

Regina could help but grin like the Cheshire cat as Emma bowed; her fingers almost brushing the floor and her legs perfectly straight; yoga enthusiast for sure.

"Okay,"  
Emma clearly faltered for a second; not prepared for Regina quick answer. Regina had the sneaky suspicion that Tina had already given her sister the low down on how hard it was to crack the librarian.

"Uh, okay, cool. Do you want me to wait outside while you speak to your boss or whatnot?"

Regina laughed, "oh dear, I am the boss, and you'll be sure to remember that Ms Swan,"

"Yep," Emma croaked as she did an once over of the librarian, her eyes darkening ever so slightly, "roger that,"

"Wait at the front desk for me; I'll be out in a minute,"

Regina left her office with a fresh spritz of perfume and a piece of gum. She originally was determined to stay in her office with a paper bag and relish in the panic attack that was building up in her chest but she followed Ruby's wise words and put her big girl pants on. And with a deep breath and a smile on her face, she headed out back to the front desk to seeing Ruby grinning knowingly and Emma staring out into the carpark.

"If Gold asks…"  
"Yeah don't worry I know the deal," Ruby winked, "catch,"

Regina shot her open palm into her air and a peppermint landed right in the middle, "thank you dear,"  
"Regina?"  
"Yes?"  
"Good luck,"  
Regina snorted, "and here I was thinking you'd say something like, 'fuck her brains out',"  
"Oh I know you will; not now, but eventually,"  
"Your apparent knowledge of my sex life astounds me,"

"But's it true,"  
Regina took a deep breath as she left the desk, "that's enough for now dear,"  
"Don't fight it Regina!" Ruby called out, "let the lesbian out!"

SQSQSQ

Emma smiled at Regina as she closed the library door shut firmly behind her, "let the lesbian out?"

"Don't ask," Regina assured as she gave the blonde a strained smile as she unlocked her phone and clicked the Clock App, "you have thirty two minutes Ms Swan, shall we?"

Tina sister grinned wildly and Regina wasn't entirely sure how this was to work out but she prayed to God that Tina had at least at the decency to fill in some details concerning Regina's coffee habits.

"There's a coffee cart in the courtyard beside this place if you're keen?" Emma asked hopefully as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her red leather jacket.

"Any coffee is good coffee,"

"Excellent," Emma propped out her elbow, "may I?"

Regina stared at the gesture until she realised Emma wanted to take her arm, "oh, of course,"  
Emma hooked her hand through the space between Regina's arm and her hip, and smiled brightly as they headed down to the courtyard.

Taxi's honked and cyclists whizzed past as the two women fought the chilly winds. The coffee cart was a simple light pink van that had been modified with a collapsible bench on one side and with a coffee machine on the inside.

"How do you like your coffee Ms Mills?" Emma lined up behind two people as she glared at the black board that was tacked to the side of the van with all the different types of coffee and their prices, "black… like my soul," Emma lifted an eyebrow as Regina stifled a giggle, "sorry the opportunity was there and I took it,"  
Emma gave the librarian a cute side smile that had Regina's heart hammering her chest. What had Tina said about her?

"I take my coffee black with a shot of vanilla,"  
"Classy," Emma grinned as they finally made it to the stressed male barista taking orders, "uh hey, can I get a long black with a shot of vanilla and a… um, chai latte,"  
"Eight twenty please," the barista finished writing the order down and stuck the pen behind his pierced ear. Emma handed him a ten dollar note as Regina fished out her phone from her handbag. As she opened the case, Henry's note fell from it.

"Here's the change; your order will be ready soon,"  
"Cheers," Emma pocketed the spare change and guided Regina away by the elbow as the librarian flicked the sound button on the side to silent.

"I don't want to get interrupted," Regina assured, nervous that Emma thought that she wasn't paying attention to her.

"Aw that's cute," Emma threw her another smile and left before Regina could even comprehend the heart clenching feeling in her chest; was in a heart attack or was the woman in front of her making her feel something?  
"One vanilla coffee,"  
"Thank you my dear," Regina took a sip to distract herself and hissed when the liquid scolded her tongue,

"Hot?"

"Very,"  
"Not as hot as you," Emma whispered as she blew on her coffee. Regina felt her usual resting stoic expression crack into a tiny smile as she watched the bizarrely wondrous woman in front of her. She let her eyes drift over soft feminine features; emerald green eyes that watched everything but Regina, quirked pink lips, flawless skin –especially on her forehead – and a mane of wild hair that would probably rival a lion. Emma noticed the librarian's preoccupancy,

"What?"

"I just…" Regina let out a soft sigh and smirked when the woman faced her, squinted in the midday sunlight and sipped at her chai latte.

"Basking in my glory?"  
"Is it _that_ obvious?"  
The blonde's smile faltered, "Wait, you're serious?"  
Suddenly Regina felt like damn idiot, "I, uh,"  
"I mean, I am pretty damn hot, what can I say?" Emma winked and shined her nails on her jacket.

"You idiot," Regina gave the other woman a quick shove and Emma just laughed,

"For a small woman, you sure as hell pack a punch,"  
"You have to if you're a boxer," Regina replied nonchalantly and took another sip as Emma's mouth fell open,  
"Okay; Tina did not mention that,"  
"Oh really? And what did my dear Tina say about me?" Emma, without asking, hooked her arm around Regina's and guided them slowly back up to the Library.

"That information, my friend, is _classified_ ," Emma nudged her cup towards Regina.

"Oh are we now friends?"  
"I bought you coffee; I'd least hope for level one acquaintance,"  
"My love cannot be bought with coffee," Regina stuck her nose up in the air and trudged back up at the stairs to the main entrance of the Boston Library.

"But your friendship can be persuaded with coffee though yes?"  
Regina looked over her shoulder down at the woman. She stood slightly pigeon-footed with her hands tucked into the back pockets of her skin tight jeans, pouting. Regina was quite the hardened soldier when attacked with a case of the puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, but apparently when Emma Swan did it, she was nothing more than a mushy puddle.

"Lucky for you, it can be," Regina assured. Emma perked up immediately.

"Cool," the blonde headed up the stairs and stopped right in front of Regina. The librarian was instantly petrified that the woman was going to kiss her but instead Emma reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "you look beautiful with your hair like that,"  
Regina was lost for words. No one had been this kind and gentle and Lord knows that if she wasn't so damn old fashioned, she would have cupped Emma's face and planted a big kiss featuring a little bit of mister tongue on the woman's lips.

"Ms Swan…" Regina's voice was shaky; her heart fluttering at the intimate contact, and Emma smirked because she knew.

"Yes Ms Mills?"

"I…you have seven minutes left,"  
"What are you implying?" Emma licked her lips and Regina gulped at the implication, "because I can do a lot in seven minutes if you allowed me,"

Regina couldn't help but laugh, "Get your mind out the gutter my dear," and as Emma became crestfallen, the librarian leaned in – her mauve lips nipping at the blonde's lobe – "that kind of mindset is for at least date number three,"  
Emma shivered and Regina's ego tripled, "at… at least you're up for a date. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"My, my, aren't we determined?" Regina was gobsmacked at the woman's eagerness.

"What can I say? When I see something I want," Emma rested a warm hand on Regina's cheek, "I'll do anything in my power to chase it, have it and keep it for a while," She smiled warmly even though the thought of ownership had Regina weak at the knees.

"Five minutes left my dear,"

"May I have the honour of walking you back up to work?"  
Regina cocked her head slightly, "it's only a two metres away,"  
"Can I walk you two metres to the front of the Boston Library then?"

"Of course,"  
The duo reached the front step and Regina saw Ruby in the corner of her eye staring at them; probably willing them to make out. A gust of icy cold wind blew up and nudged Emma towards Regina,

"Look at; even Mother Nature wants us to hang out more," Emma smiled as Regina shivered. The blonde wordlessly removed her hideous grey and blue scarf and wrapped it around Regina's neck.

"It's going to get chilly so I want you to be warm," Emma said as Regina looked at her quizzically.

"I work in a library that has heating," Regina tried to unwind the scarf to hand back to the woman who was already shivering.

"It was supposed to be a romantic gesture Regina," Emma chattered, "and anyway, my car is just in the carpark beside this place,"  
"Okay then, well I suppose I should go back to work," Regina sighed. She felt giddy; she had only been around this woman for approximately thirty two minutes and she already felt more for her than she did with Robin.

"Can I grab your number before you do?" Emma pleaded as she pulled out a Samsung phone from her jacket.

"Of course," Regina snatched the phone from the blonde's hands and tapped her number into it.

"Can I ask for one another thing?"

"And what would that be Ms Swan?" Regina tightened her trench coat as Emma locked her phone and slipped it back into her red leather jacket.

"A kiss," Regina steeled, her nostrils flaring, "nothing crazy; just a quick one on the cheek," Emma promised, her hands out pleading innocence.

"Fine," Regina rolled her eyes and waited for the now ecstatic woman to calm down.

"Okay, wait! I need some Chap Stick,"

"One minute and thirty seconds dear,"  
Emma quickly lathered her lips in a cheap brand of Chap Stick and smacked them together, "alright Regina, prepare yourself for the best cheek kiss of your life,"

The blonde cleared her throat and quickly shot up onto the tips of her toes – no thanks to Regina's heels – and kissed her on the cheekbone.

"Talk soon yeah?" Emma asked as Regina tried to control the urge to touch her cheek and kiss the absolute crap out of Emma Swan.

"Of course,"  
"Alright," Emma stuck her hands into her pockets once more and smiled sheepishly as she looked down at her feet, "nice to meet you Regina,"  
"Same here my dear,"  
Emma smiled again and skipped down the stairs two steps at a time down to the car park. Regina took a deep breath and put a hand on her heart to steady the beating. She dared to look over the thick cement handrail down to the car park below to see Emma dancing around in a circle, smiling like she had just discovered the sun.

SQSQSQ

a/n: THIS CHAPTER TOOK LIKE FOREVER TO WRITE OH MY LORD.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: this is my favourite chapter so far (let's face it; the sex chapter is going to be excellent... oops, i mean... spoiler alert!).  
anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter! i read and appreciate all the reviews left :) keep them coming, they're like crack! x  
ALSO I DO HAVE TUMBLR! you can find me at evil-queen-aesthetic (then all that tumblr stuff at the end)

SQSQSQ

"You two are adorable,"  
"For the eighteenth time in three days, thank you Ms Lucas,"  
"It's not opinion; it's fact,"  
"Ruby?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up,"  
"But you two are so cute!"  
"I'll tell you what; if you shut up, I _won't_ stab my car key into your Aorta,"  
"My what?"

" _Aorta_ ; it's the main blood vessel in your body. Cut it and you die,"  
"Cool; I'll keep that fun fact for later on if I need to – _once again_ – stab a man with a ballpoint pen,"

Ruby locked the front door of the library once again and the two women headed down to the carpark. Regina whistled happily to herself as she unlocked her Mercedes.

"Have a good weekend you cheeky lesbian," Ruby offered the other librarian a wink and hopped into her car.

"Goodnight Ruby,"

SQSQSQ

As Regina and Ruby exited the carpark, the older librarian's phone buzzed in the centre console of the car. She pulled up at a red light and plugged the phone into the bracket suction-cupped to the dashboard, and clicked Answer.

"Hey,"  
"Howdy partner," Tina replied,

"What can I do for you this evening Ms Midas?"  
"Do you want to come over for dinner?"  
"I…uh, is Emma going to be there?" Regina prayed that the blonde was going to be there but also was terrified if she was,  
"Nope,"

"Oh thank God," Regina sighed in relief as the light turned green. She hit the blinker and turned left.

"That bad huh,"

"No; just firm believer in the 'three day rule' that's all,"

"'Three day rule' my ass Regina; you were practically married to Robin when it was like, two weeks into your relationship,"

"And look how delightful that turned out," Regina snapped, "anyway, have you spoken to Emma recently?" The librarian opened her window ever so slightly to freshen out the stuffy interior.

"No she hasn't gushed like a school girl if that's what you're wondering. But she's smug, like, real smug; oozing smug. So smug in fact, I want to slap that smug grin off her face,"

"How poetic,"

Regina smiled to herself as she imagined the strong blonde strutting around the house like a peacock on display.

"I'll speak to her about it when she gets home; if she cracks, I'll let you know,"  
"Where is she?"  
"She went and picked Henry up from school and yeah, I don't know,"  
Regina felt an unsettling fear drip down her spine, "Hen-Henry?"

"Yeah, Henry; her son,"

Suddenly, Regina felt a panic attack building and she immediately clicked the red triangle button on the dashboard signalling emergency pullover. She drifted off to the edge of the road and parked the car.

"Fuck,"  
"Whoa, Regina, you alright?"

"I just had… holy shit, Henry,"  
"Yo, Earth to Regina, would you like to explain why you're freaking out?"  
"Henry… Library… Emma, oh my god,"  
"You aren't making a lick of sense my sweet,"  
"Tina, I'm freaking out," Regina summarised. She clawed at her hair, taking deep breaths through clenched teeth.

"Okay, that's okay. Where are you?"  
Regina looked out the fogged window to spot the street sign, "oh, I'm at Queen's Boulevard…" she squinted at the tiny letter underneath to determine if it was the East end or West end, "East,"  
"Okay, you're going to drive up to the other end of Queen's, and you're going to come inside my house and I will supply a shit tonne of wine so you can explain what's wrong, okay?"  
"Okay,"  
"Good, see you soon,"

SQSQSQ

It was like everything was falling together much too quickly for Regina's liking. Not many children are called Henry these days and Regina had never seen the boy before Emma had moved to Boston and Regina's head was hurting just thinking about it all. She parked her car up behind Tina's little green Hyundai Getz and stumbled out the car; yelping when the ice cold night engulfed her. Regina grabbed her trench coat and headed up to the familiar front door that she had spent far too much time at. She could almost feel the warmth radiating off the front door as she opened it. It was one of two places she didn't have to knock.

"Tina?"

"Kitchen," the tiny New Zealander yelled from within. Regina closed the door behind her and examined the house now it was filled with three more people. The lounge room was still very much the same; two black leather couches, one facing the flat screen and the other adjacent. Then there was Regina's unofficial chair – a light purple Peacock chair that Regina had bought as a housewarming gift – and a whole load of brown cardboard boxes that had 'Kathryn' written on them in permanent marker.

"I see that Kathryn has moved in," Regina sneered as she fought her way through the lounge room towards the kitchen,

"Hey, I take offense to that!"

As Regina came into the kitchen, another curly blonde woman sat at the breakfast bar who Regina presumed as Kathryn, Tina's biological older sister.

"Kathryn, this is Regina. Regina this is Kathryn,"

"Shit, Emma wasn't lying; you're hot as hell,"  
" _Kathryn_ ," Tina hissed but Regina laughed.

"What?" Kathryn swirled her glass of red wine and took a sip, "I'm just stating the obvious,"  
"And now is not the time," Tina gave Regina a quick kiss to the cheek and squeezed her bicep, "Regina is having a mental breakdown and I'm providing support,"  
Kathryn snorted, "Ha, support? Tina, you can barely support yourself,"

"Shut up Kathryn, Jesus," Tina rolled her eyes as Kathryn sipped her wine, flipping through junk mail splayed out on the countertop.

"Love ya bitch," Kathryn shouted as Tina guided them to the lounge room,  
"I know,"

SQSQSQ

"So what's got you freaking the fuck out? Clearly something to do with Henry and Emma," Tina popped the cork out of the bottle of red wine and pour two decent glasses of the liquid. Regina accepted one graciously and after a few gulps, licked her lips and faced her best friend,

"What's Henry's last name?"  
"That's it? That's all you're worried about?" Regina gave the woman a pointed look, "okay, it's Swan… just like Emma's".

"Knew it," Regina downed the last of the wine, "good God,"  
Tina took Regina's empty glass and filled it up once more, "Please explain,"  
"Every afternoon for the past week, a boy called Henry comes into the library and I guess you could say, we've become friends, and anyway, I didn't put two and two together and,"  
"And you're freaking out, I understand," Tina tasted her wine, "Henry spoke about how you bought him breakfast,"  
"It was a bear claw and a hot chocolate, nothing fabulous," Regina waved it off and took a deep breath, "Henry is Emma's son!" she squeaked, "Henry Swan is Emma Swan's son,"

"Magical huh,"

"No, it's terrifying,"  
"Why?"  
"What?" Regina asked angrily, the vein in her forehead throbbing. Tina took another sip as she let Regina simmer in her anger,

"Why? Why is it so terrifying that a lovely young boy is the son to a gorgeous woman who wants nothing more than to date you? And I'm not just being biased because she's my sister and he's my nephew,"

"And he's your nephew!" Regina repeated shrilly, "good God, what am I getting myself into?"

"Hey, we're a good family; strange, but good." Tina patted Regina's arm as the brunette took a deep and calming breath, "do you want a minute alone?"  
"A minute alone and some more wine would be satisfactory,"  
"Great," Tina patted Regina on the thigh and stood up, "I want some of Kathryn's left over potato bake; you want some?"  
Regina's stomach grumbled and the tiny woman took that as a yes, "I'll be back real quick,"

Regina studied the television in front of her as Tina returned balancing two plates and a bottle of wine.

"This shit is the bomb, honestly," Tina placed one plate heaped with steaming potato bake in front of the librarian. She grabbed an old magazine from underneath the coffee table, laid it on her lap and put her plate on top.

"So I've heard," Regina stabbed her fork into the sloppy mess and lifted a slice up to her mouth.

"She can't clean or do housework but damn, can Kathryn cook," Tina said with her mouth full.

"I'd also take offence to that if it wasn't so true," Kathryn sauntered in, wine glass in hand and sat down on the same couch as Regina. She winked at Regina and took another sip. Regina put the piece of potato into her mouth and groaned. It was delicious; a mixture of bacon and spices and creamy all layered together to create this perfection.

"This…" Regina poked her fork at the plate in front of her, " _this_ is delicious; you'll have to give me the recipe one day,"  
Tina snorted, "good luck with that. I've asked multiple times and she won't give it up,"

As Regina went to reply, the sound of what the woman assumed was the unhealthiest car ever to exist, cut her off.

"Fucking finally," Kathryn sighed as Regina continued to eat as much potato bake she could without looking like a slob.

"Regina, how good are you at looking small?" Tina whispered as the engine of the car was turned off.

"I don't understand,"  
"Emma's here sweet pea," Kathryn clarified as she uncrossed and recrossed her legs.

"Tina! Kathryn! Tina, Oh My God Tina I'm drunk!"

Regina raised her eyebrows at the whole situation. Emma had driven here, drunk… with a child.

"Don't freak out Regina, she probably, most likely got her new boy toy to drop her home," Kathryn explained. Instantly, the librarian felt the green eyed monster of jealousy rear its ugly head. Emma had a boy toy; Emma had a male friend that was maybe considered more than a friend? That was just plain rude. Regina felt the blood pounding in her ears, her chest heaving and her mouth ready to rip apart the blonde who the librarian thought was fabulous.

"And by boy toy, Kathryn means scruffy man who is pining after Emma like a puppy," Tina gave Kathryn a glaring look and patted the brunette's shoulder. She leaned down to Regina's ear as Emma Swan drunkenly pounded on the front door, demanding entrance. As Kathryn yelled out that it was open, Tina whispered,

"Learn to control that jealously or it's going to do you more bad then good. Emma admires you and respects you Regina, and she does that for few people,"

Regina went to sass the pint sized blonde but was cut short when suddenly the front door flew open with a massive whoosh and the blonde that Regina had accepted a kiss from earlier in the week crashed through.

"Holy shit I met Regina Mills and I kissed her and she's so pretty I could die!"

Regina froze as Emma Swan threw herself over the back of the couch and sighed dramatically into the leather. Obviously she hadn't noticed Regina yet.

"She's so pretty Kathryn," Emma sobbed into the leather as her older sister patted her head sympathetically, "So pretty I could die,"

"That's good," Kathryn kept patting her head as Regina slowly and quietly got off the couch, ready to duck into the kitchen, hopefully without Emma noticing. With her stomach grumbling quietly, Regina picked up her plate and stood up as Tina shooed her away dramatically. It would have all gone to plan if Regina had taken off her shoes when she came into the Midas-Swan household; the click clack of her stilettos on the wooden floors made Emma look up immediately.

SQSQSQ

Like a deer in headlights, Regina halted; plate in hand, eyes wide and mouth partially full with potato bake. Emma's demeanour changed instantly. Her eyes wide like saucers and then suddenly, she sagged down onto the back of the couch.

"Fuck… fuckity fuck, fuck,"

Regina gave the blonde a sympathetic and strained smile as Emma rolled her entire body down the edge of the couch and laid her head into Kathryn's lap.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?"  
"Yes dear,"  
"I'm just… yeah," Emma dragged her body off of the couch and shuffled out of the lounge room down the hallway to what Regina assumed was her temporary bedroom. Regina groaned as she heard the soft click of a bedroom door closing.

"Well that went…" Kathryn mumbled as she sipped her wine once more,

"Hey Aunt Kat, hey Aunt Tina,"

Regina wasn't sure how much more Swan she could handle this evening. Henry galloped through the front door – all gangly limbs – and toed off his Converse into the growing pile of shoes by the front door.  
"And… _Regina_? What are you doing here?"  
Kathryn perked up immediately as Tina smashed her palm against her forehead. Regina straightened up – still holding the plate of potato bake – and smiled at the newest Swan.

"Uh, hello dear, how… how are you?"  
Henry furrowed his eyebrows as he assessed the awkward situation in front of him. His drunken mother was nowhere to be seen, Regina radiated awkwardness, Kathryn was alternating her glare between Henry and Regina, and Tina had given up completely, lying like an exhausted starfish on the black couch.

"Good I guess; very confused though,"  
"Yes well, I can explain," Regina cleared her throat and finally put her plate down on the coffee table. She wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and gave the boy another smile as his eyebrows rose higher and higher into his hairline.

"This is my best friend Regina," Tina added before Regina commented.

"And here I was thinking it was a different Regina," Henry sighed as he weaved himself around some boxes and came up beside Regina.

"You two know each other?" Kathryn asked,

"Yeah man, this is the librarian I was talking about," Henry wrapped his arms around Regina's middle and gave her quick squeeze, "hey Regina,"  
Regina wasn't sure how to react. She wanted to return the hug and was definitely considering it when a door from down the hall opened.

"Hey Regina, I'm… whoa," Emma came back into the lounge room with a clean face and dressed in sweat pants and a white tank top, "you… you two know each other?"  
It sounded more accusing than curious.

"Yeah, this is Regina, who I was talking to you about!" Henry said happily; apparently unaware that his mother had kissed Regina earlier on that week.

"I see," Emma straightened her back and folded her arms, sizing up the librarian in curiosity.

"Henry, there's left over potato bake in the fridge. You can have that after your shower," Tina stated as the energy in the room became tense.  
"But I had a shower this morning," Henry furrowed his eyebrows, oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Well, go have another one… _now_ ," Tina nudged her chin towards the bathroom and Henry sighed, lumbering off down the hallway. As the bathroom door slammed shut, all four adults took a steadying breath.

"Regina, I…"

"Me, you, that bottle of wine in the fridge and this plate of delicious potato bake are all going out to the back porch to have a lovely chat," Regina gave Emma a pointed look as she exited the lounge room and headed out towards Tina's backyard.

SQSQSQ


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: okay, this may be my favourite chapter so far; short and sweet but filled with drunken shenanigans. (my beta ie my girlfriend agrees also) (she may also be biased but whatevs).  
I have been receiving so much positive feedback! honestly it blows me away! keep the happy reviews coming people! i read and appreciate them all.  
there is a Get Smart reference in this (the movie with the rock and anne hathaway and steve caroll) but it's okay if you haven't seen it, it'll still make sense (at least I hope so).  
now, onwards with the porch 'chat' *wink wink nudge nudge*  
you can find me on tumblr at evil-queen-aesthetic :) come say hey!

SQSQSQ

Regina was definitely blaming Emma for the lack of rational thought. She was fully capable of thinking out and then finally rolling out meticulously time sensitive plans that would make the American Secret Service look like children. But here she was, stumbling her way out onto the back porch, staring down at her feet, willing them forward. Emma had grabbed the wine and Regina clutched her plate of potato bake like her life depended on it. Regina had spent many an evening out on this porch on the snazzy swing chair that was excellent for intimate best friend to best friend conversations. The light from the kitchen filtered out to the back, illuminating the small space as Regina sat down on one of the wooden chairs; knowing full well that if she was sitting on the swinging chair with all these nerves and wine inside her, she'd probably puke.

Emma took the swing chair and patted the other seat, waggling her eyebrows at the librarian.

"I don't know Ms Swan, my brain says yes but my equilibrium says no," Regina admitted as she picked at the potato bake with her fingers, "okay, look…"

Regina wasn't sure how to put it. She was a stickler for rules; especially when it came to dating. She had stuck to the three day rule, she accepted a chaste kiss on the first date and above all, managed to stifle the urge to rant on and on about the blonde to her co-workers. She took a deep breath and watched Emma for a brief second; the way the soft kitchen light splashed against the contours of her face in the most glorious way, the way her hair looked like golden silk and the way that damn too tight tank top revealed a much toned stomach.

"Am I in trouble?" Emma blurted. Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,  
"Why on Earth would you be in trouble?"  
"I mean, have I done something wrong?"  
Regina scoffed, "No, of course not; I just would like to talk to you,"  
Emma relaxed immediately; slouching down in the chair and resting an open palm on her beating chest.

"Thank God, I thought you were about to rip me to shreds, phew,"

"Oh no, you're all good on that front," Regina flipped her hair back over her shoulder and continued to pick at the potato in front of her, avoiding the awkward silence. Emma used the tip of her big toe to swing herself back and forth as she stared at Regina.  
"What?"  
Emma shrugged, "nothing. Just figured there'd be more chatting in this _chat_ , you know?"  
"So…Ms Swan," Regina sniffed, pushing the plate away, "how are you?"  
"Really… that's what you're starting with?" Emma chuckled to herself as she stood up. She stretched her arms up above her head, revealing a strip of pale skin that was definitely toned. Regina averted her eyes as Emma made rather sexual sounding noises as her joints popped.

"Honestly dear, lower the sexual _grunts_ won't you?"  
Regina prayed that Emma would follow her advice, but apparently not.

"Oh _yeah_ … oh _Regina_ , yes, _yes_ , right there, oh my _god_ ," Emma panted. She wrapped her arms around her torso and made kissing noises that had Regina jumping out of her chair and planting a hand over the loud-mouth blonde.

"Hey! If you two are going to be doing the nasty on my _fucking_ porch, can you at _least_ roll out onto the grass please? I am so not cleaning up any suspicious stains," Tina knocked against the kitchen window; Tina was too short to actually see outside so the heated duo just saw a tiny fist bang against glass.

"Woohoo go Emma!" Kathryn shouted out.

The blood drained from her face as a mischievous grin spread across Emma's.

"Oh yes, dear _god_ … so close Regina, _I'm so close_ ," Emma groaned through Regina's clenched fingers. Regina gritted her teeth. She had seen the _Get Smart_ movie; she knew what had to be done. She wasn't any Steve Carell but she had no other opinion. Regina removed her hand from Emma's mouth and replaced it with her own lips.

SQSQSQ

Emma's noises died down immediately as their lips moulded together; at first, tense and awkward but slowly morphing into something that contained a lot of teeth and nose bumping. Emma let out a tiny squeak as Regina instantly took over the situation and guided her backwards towards the brick house. The blonde's back collided hard with the building as Regina eagerly cupped her face. This was how she wanted to kiss Emma on the first date; hard, fast and preferably against a wall. Emma became putty in the librarian's hands. Regina instantly grabbed both of the blonde's hands in one of hers and pinned them up above their heads.

"Well I'll be damned, Regina tops,"

Regina's brain short circuited as the realisation that she was be assessed – plus being watched – by her best friend and her sister. She recoiled off of Emma like she had been electrocuted by her. Chest heaving, Regina glanced off to the side where she spotted two of the three infamous blonde sisters; both sipping wine out of martini glasses with silly straws. Tina leaned against Kathryn,

"I had a strong feeling that maybe Emma _topped_ but you know what? This is a refreshing change of thought,"

Tina nodded solemnly as she agreed with her older sister. Regina felt her cheeks burn. They were talking like she wasn't there at all.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina hissed through clenched teeth as Emma wiped her mouth clean of Regina's lipstick.

"You owe me ten dollars," Kathryn sang as she sauntered back inside the house, leaving Tina to deal with the dragon.

"Tina, why do you owe Kathryn money?"

"I… uh… you two are so cute together," Tina squeaked as she grinned; holding tightly onto her half full martini glass.

"Don't change the subject; Yo Kathryn! Why does Tee owe you money?" Emma yelled out.

"Ten dollars if you guys started making out in the first ten minutes outside!"  
"You made a bet on us?" Regina shrieked.

"I know right? Tina was so going to lose it, don't even know why she agreed," Kathryn sassed as she plucked a ten dollar note out of Tina's wallet, "yoink,"

"I cannot believe you two, honestly," Regina sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Yeah… ten dollars, that's it? I can't believe you two doubted my wooing skills," Emma chimed in, "I would have betted one hundred,"  
"Emma!" Regina jeered while the blonde fist bumped Kathryn and Tina patted her sympathetically on the shoulder, "you did not _woo_ me anyways," the librarian harrumphed.

"She made your lady garden tingle, _whatever_ , same thing," Kathryn rolled her eyes as Emma took a sip from Tina's wine-martini glass.

" _Lady garden_ … What are you? _Six_?"

"Six is one letter away from sex, and I'll tell you what my dear…" Kathryn drunkenly pointed her martini glass at Regina as she groaned, "you've got sex on the brain,"

"I am _so_ sorry," Emma pleaded as Kathryn and Tina laughed. Emma wedged herself between her cackling sisters and Regina. She smiled sheepishly as she rubbed Regina's arms soothingly.

"Let's uh, go inside,"  
Emma rested her hand on Regina's lower back as she guided the brunette into the house once more.

SQSQSQ

"Henry!" Emma pounded her fist against one of the many closed doors down Tina's hallway. The door swung inwards. Henry appeared dressed in a baggy light blue bed shirt with pinstriped flannel trousers.

"Sorry, had my headphones on,"

"That's fine; look your aunties are…"

Emma was cut off by Kathryn laughing loudly and Tina snorting. Henry raised a single eyebrow,

"You want me to put them to bed, don't you?"

"That would be awesome! Thanks Henry, you're a champ," Emma grinned. Henry sighed and rolled his eyes. Regina glanced into the bedroom just in time to see two large single beds; one black one with the Batman symbol on it and the other with pale green stripes. Henry closed the door behind him and smiled at Regina as he padded down the hallway where the two sisters sat splayed out on the couches.

"Regina, Emma, we're googling sexy flower gardens," Kathryn exclaimed.

"There is some interesting stuff when you take the safety filter thingy off," Tina suddenly pointed to the screen of Kathryn's iPhone, "look it's a bouquet of flowers with tits!"

Henry looked over his shoulder at Emma with an unimpressed facial expression. Emma grinned shyly, " _please_?"

"Okay you two. It's bedtime; it's getting late and you two have work tomorrow,"

"Henry, it's Friday," Regina corrected.

"Yeah, _they_ don't know that," Henry grunted as he helped Tina to her feet.

"Oh my God, I do not want to work tomorrow with a hangover," Tina sobbed as Henry gently pushed her towards the hallway.

"Tina's the easy one; it's Kathryn you have worry about," Henry explained as a very drunk Kathryn almost punched herself in the face trying to get away from Henry.

"No, I want to stay up!" she cooed.

"Henry's very good at this," Regina muttered into Emma's ear as they watched the young boy subdue Kathryn to the floor. He grabbed one of Kathryn's ankles and started pulling her down the hallway.

"Wee!"

"I'm actually _very_ concerned at how well he is at this," Regina stated as Henry opened the first door and dragged Kathryn in.

"What can I say, the kid has a knack for it," Emma replied as they watched Henry tuck Kathryn in like a mother would.

SQSQSQ

"Anyway, Henry's right; it's getting late. I should probably head off," Regina sighed as Henry closed Kathryn's bedroom door behind him, "lovely to see you again Henry,"

"You too Regina; I guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Maybe," Regina smiled, "goodnight Henry,"

"Night Regina,"

Henry disappeared back into his room with the two beds.

"Can I see you Monday?" Emma pleaded as they walked back to the front door.

"Maybe," Regina repeated as she winked.

"Cool," Emma opened the front door for the librarian, "holy shit, I'll freeze my tits off out here!"

"Then stay inside dear, wouldn't want those lovely breasts of yours falling off," Regina donned her jacket and smiled up at the blonde.

"Yeah, they are pretty lovely huh," Emma looked down at them with admiration.

Regina sighed as she shook her head, "Goodnight Ms Swan,"

"Night Gina; I'm glad you ended up over here tonight,"  
"So am I,"

Emma leaned down and kissed Regina gently on the lips, "drive safe,"


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: I am SO sorry for the late update, holy moley. Life has been hectic ie work and I've just started college which means I've been preoccupied. Plus I had a major writers' block.  
Okay. So this part has lyrics from Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody (they are just from ear and probably not correct... just assume it's because Tina's very drunk. Yay).  
You are more than welcome to follow me on tumblr at evil-queen-aesthetic  
(how apt haha)  
Anyways, enjoy! You can contact me on here and on tumblr. I do read all the comments left and I appreciate them all!  
Emma x

SQSQSQ

"So, um, I've got a job interview tomorrow," Emma muttered as she poked at the noodles in her Chinese takeaway meal. The television in Tina's lounge room was so loud, Regina barely heard her. Tina apparently hadn't heard the good news at all because she continued to stare at the screen, eyes glazed over and chewing like a camel.

"Tina… Tina…" Regina launched a throw pillow at the dull blonde who shrieked when the soft artillery hit her right in the head. She searched frantically for the remote and muted the show.

"Ow god, what was that for Gina?"

"Emma has some good news dear,"  
Tina looked at Emma expectantly, "yeah?"  
"Yeah. I, uh, have a job interview tomorrow,"  
Tina let out a squeal that didn't even sound human to Regina's ears. The tiny woman ditched her satay noodles, galloped over to Emma – who was shielding herself for the oncoming attack – and gave her a hug.

"That's awesome Ems! I knew you'd get on your two feet soon enough! Where at,"

"The police station,"  
Regina gave her a smile as Tina punched her in the arm, "Sheriff Swan is back in action! Oh, we should celebrate!"

Tina rolled off of Emma and skipped into the kitchen happily. Emma faced Regina and gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'm proud of you my sweet,"

"Thanks; I'm kind of proud of myself too,"

"You should be," Regina pinched a clump of egg noodles out from her takeaway box with chopsticks and raised them up to her lips, "an interview for a job like that would have been hard to get,"  
"Well, what can I say," Emma pulled back the sleeve of her sweater up to her bicep and flexed, "these bad boys may have swayed the people to ask me for an interview,"

Regina tried to avoid eye contact with the contracting muscles that screamed 'look at me'. But the dim lighting of the television screen against Emma's defined pale skin had Regina practically drooling.

"Okay, who's ready for some cheap and nasty wine I bought at the shop that probably tastes like an asshole…" Tina trailed off as she struggled to break the seal on the twist top bottle of questionable alcohol.

"Let Emma get it; she's got the guns for it," Regina quipped as Tina continued to struggle. Emma leapt out her seat in one fluid motion and Tina handed her the bottle. With ease, the blonde cracked the seal and Tina simply poked out her tongue.

"To Emma," Tina poured the liquid into three glasses and raised hers,

"To Emma," Regina repeated, smiling once again at the blonde who stood looking as proud as punch.

"To me… go me," Emma downed her glass in one go and grinned.

SQSQSQ

"Well, that went better than expected," Emma stated as her and Regina cleared the coffee table of takeaway food.

"Except for Tina," Regina sighed as the blonde in question sat out on the front porch singing Bohemian Rhapsody in its entirety.

"I told her to stop at the end of the first bottle,"

"Mama… life had just begun!" Tina cooed, "I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"This is _Tina_ we're talking about," Regina stacked the empty noodle boxes and wedged the used chopsticks into the cracks.

"Sometimes I wish I had never been born at all!" Tina cried from the front door.

"Oh gods… wait for it," Emma lifted a finger to pause Regina's movements. Tina stood up immediately - wobbling slightly in her drunken stupor.

"I see a little silhouette of a man, scat-a-boos, scat-a-boos, can you do the fandango…"

"Wait for it,"  
" _Thunder bolts of lightning, very, very frightening_! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo piccolo,"

"Can I film this?" Regina asked as Tina continued to play out the whole verse with dramatic movement.

"Better hurry because the head banging is about to start,"

Regina quickly whipped out her iPhone from the depths of her pantsuit and clicked the camera app.

"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me… He's just a poor boy from a poor family; spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

Emma giggled as Regina struggled to keep the iPhone locked on Tina's drunken moves.

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go home? This will not go! We will not let you go… let me go! We will not let you go… let me go… never, never, never, let me go! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Oh my god," Regina muttered.

"Oh Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia let me go! Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me… for me!"

"Boom," Emma whispered as Tina threw her head down and whipped her long tangled hair into frenzied circles.

"This is amazing,"

SQSQSQ

Having no Henry home for the evening meant that Emma had to put Tina to bed. After twenty minutes and Tina complaining of a crook neck, Emma successfully got Tina into pyjamas and into bed.

Emma closed Tina's door behind her as Regina finished washing the small amount of dirty dishes the Midas-Swan family had sitting in their sink.

"Hey," Emma smiled and placed a chaste kiss to Regina's cheek, "so um, we're all alone tonight,"

Regina felt like the sun had taken residence in her face and neck as Emma placed a kiss just below the lobe of her ear.

"I… um, don't think," Regina sucked a breath through clenched teeth as Emma nibbled lightly on the librarian's ear, "I mean, I'd love to, I really would Ms Swan, but I… _can't_ ,"  
Emma backed off immediately, "hey, that's all good. I didn't mean to pressure you; I was just… having a little bit of fun,"

"I know, but I'm still not ready my dear," Regina wanted to hide her face in embarrassment but instead, stayed strong. Determined to change the subject, Regina inhaled deeply, "so, do you have your outfit ready to go for tomorrow?"

Emma shrugged half-heartedly as Tina's bedroom door opened.

"Don't shoot, I'm just getting a drink of water," Tina put her hands up in surrender as she shuffled further into the kitchen.

"Nah, I don't. I think I'm just going to wing it," Emma said as she watched Tina's movements with suspicion. Regina felt tendrils of OCD creep up her spine. She was already ready the night before; _always_.

"You can't just wing it Ms Swan!" Regina seethed. Emma turned to Regina as Tina filled up a clean glass from the drying rack.

"What are you winging?" Tina asked as she sipped her water.

"My outfit for tomorrow,"

Tina snorted into the glass, "Oh man. How are you feeling about that Regina?"

Before Regina could answer, Emma spoke up, "I don't get it,"  
"Regina – probably since the day she was born – has been a walking bundle of organisation. I'll tell you what, if you need your shit sorted for anything, and I mean _anything_ , Regina's your woman,"

"I will not let you pick your outfit on the morning of your interview," Regina hissed, ignoring Tina's observation.

"Okay, okay, fine! If this is going to annoy you so much, I'll pick it now,"

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma stood in thought,

"Got it; hair up in a fancy bun, minimal makeup, that black dress I bought the other day, stockings and flats. Boom, _done_ ,"

Emma high fived Tina as Regina crossed her arms over her chest, "you're going for an interview at the _police station_ , not at your local coffee shop,"  
"What are you suggesting?" Emma raked her eyes up and down Regina's figure, "A suave pantsuit like yours?"

"Wouldn't hurt,"  
"Gross, no. _Fine_ , I do have that emergency suit thingy at the back of my wardrobe just in case I had an interview with like, the President or some shit,"  
"Good. Wear that," Regina finalised as the blonde pouted, "what?"  
"That means I need to iron it," Emma complained. Tina laughed as she sprayed some water onto the glass and put it back into the drying rack.

"I didn't even know you owned clothing that required ironing," Tina sassed as Emma continued to give Regina a serious case of the puppy dog eyes.

"I have like… three things that need ironing," Emma said without breaking contact with Regina, who was melting like ice cream on a summers' day.

"Don't… don't look at me like that," Regina warned. Emma straightened her face and gave Regina a quick kiss.

"Wait, I have a better question; do we even _own_ an iron?" Emma asked Tina. The woman just shrugged nonchalantly,

"Maybe… in the laundry perhaps,"

Regina felt like the vein in her forehead was about to rupture.

" _How do you not own an iron_?" she shrieked.

"Listen lady, not everything in this house is ironed within an inch of its life," Tina warned as Emma quickly disappeared out the kitchen into the laundry, "some of us appreciate the carefree and casual lifestyle, for example, Emma and I,"

"Got it," Emma stated proudly as she waltzed back into the kitchen with the iron still in its original packaging.

"Huh, I do own an iron. Anyways, you two have fun with that. I'm going back to bed, night all,"

As Tina disappeared back into her bedroom, Emma took the peach coloured iron out of its box and unsheathed it from its bubble wrapped protection.

"Oh, shiny," Emma plugged it into the wall and flicked the switch as Regina sighed, "Regina?"

"Yes dear?"  
"Can you help me iron my outfit?"

SQSQSQ

a/n: just some cute nonsense to keep y'all interested


End file.
